


The Borgias Season 4 screenplay (if I were to co-write it)

by deni269



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deni269/pseuds/deni269
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A screenplay based on Neil Jordan's screenplay 'The Borgias Apocalypse'. Alphonso has passed and Lucrezia and Cesare now find themselves bound in an even bigger mess. Cesare plans a campaign to Naples which sends his little brother home to Rome for safety. How can Sancia help Lucrezia with her new dilemma? *contains SPOILERS for Neil Jordan's 'The Borgias: Apocalypse'*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Seal

**Author's Note:**

> I first stumbled upon Neil Jordan's 'The Borgias' In February of 2014 while searching through interesting titles at my video store. Believe it or not I had never heard of the television series before. When I watched it I was instantly hooked. I Watched the first season in two days despite having 4 little ones at home. I then hired season 2 and 3 and then discovered, to my horror, there would be no season 4! Of course like most fans I was devastated. I then learnt of a screenplay written by Neil Jordan that he had proposed as a two hour movie to conclude the Borgia's tale. I immediately purchased it and read it. Although it was wonderfully written 2 hours is simply not enough time to give the series the justice it deserves. There were so many questions left unanswered. So I decided I would use my imagination and answer them myself.  
> This is my first attempt ever at screenwriting. It is based on People, events and locations from history and characters, plots and settings by Neil Jordan. I knew very little about the Borgia's when I wrote this except what I had learnt through the television show, through the game 'Assassins creed: brotherhood' and from Wikipedia, which are all rife with historical inaccuracy. So my knowledge of actual historical fact is slim at best.  
> As I wrote this screenplay to fit in with Jordan's screenplay 'The Borgias-Apocalypse' you will find it very hard to follow if you have not read it yourself. It is available online from all good eBook retailers. I have made brief reference to the scenes (in bold and in brackets) to avoid any copyright infringement. Where I have placed a star (*) is where I made alterations or additions to the scenes. All of the scenes are in chronological order, but the Lucrezia and Catherina scenes start later on. I hope it is not too confusing and if you have not read Jordan's screenplay I hope you can still enjoy my original scenes.  
> I do hope ShowTime chooses to take up the series again and complete it with a full season, until then we have fan fiction!  
> I am completely open to suggestion on how I could improve this (including any errors) and you may email me at deni269@hotmail.com I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> If you need some inspiration for Joffre's Character I used the image of Aneurin Barnard who Plays Richard in 'The white Queen'. I thought it was quite fitting considering in the white queen he plays the younger brother of David Oakes .

**'THE BORGIAS' SEASON 4 SCREENPLAY**

Chapter 1 - The first seal

Chapter 2 - Progeny

Chapter 3 - Proverbs 27:6

Chapter 4 - Masquerado

Chapter 5 - Sanctuary

Chapter 6 - A Penance too late

Chapter 7 - The Poet

Chapter 8 - The end

Chapter 9 - Absolution

**Chapter 1 The first seal**

**INT. LUCREZIA'S BEDROOM. NIGHT**

_Cesare pulling Lucrezia's bloody cloak off her shoulders, he unfastens the front of her night gown and pulls it to the side revealing her breasts. He then moves to the opposite side of the bed and crawling over her pulls her cloak and nightgown off. He stands back admiring her for a moment. Lucrezia, now naked, props herself onto her elbows._

LUCREZIA

Your clothes are bloodied too brother.

_Cesare pulls away at his doublet which is already loosened and then removes his linens. Lucrezia is watching intensely. He removes his boots and then He unties his hose and removes them. Lucrezia examines his naked body and then looks into his eyes. She is crying._

LUCREZIA

I am yours.

_Cesare crawls on to the bed over Lucrezia. She leans back as he makes his approach. He kisses her neck. He enters her. He continues to drive into her. The love making is dark and desperate. She moans in pleasure and weeps in despair. The camera draws upwards so we see Cesare's naked body moving on top of hers and Alfonso dead on the bed beside them._

**_INT. LUCREZIA'S BEDROOM .NIGHT_ **

Cesare is redressing. Lucrezia still lays naked on the bed her face turned towards her husband. Her face is wet but no more tears fall.

CESARE

Sis you must dress, it is almost dawn.

LUCREZIA

A new day?

_She sits up on the bed; her body is smeared with blood._

LUCREZIA (Cont.)

And the blood still stays.

_Lucrezia rises and walks out of the room still naked._

_Cesare uses Lucrezia's gown to cover the body and begins wrapping the sheets around him._

**(The servant girl and the pope in Alphonso's Palace)**

**(Cesare and Alexander in Lucrezia's bedroom)**

*** Exclude Vanozza and Lucrezia in Borgia Villa**

**(Cesare and Rufio in papal barracks)**

*** Exclude Micheletto, Lucrezia and Vanozza in garden**

***Exclude Micheletto and Lucrezia in the Nunnery**

**EXT. OVERWORLD. DUSK**

_There is no day or night in the overworld but the lighting and cloud cover is similar to that of dusk. Micheletto’s face is laying on black ash. He sits up and tries to look around but the ground crumbles under his hand landing him back on his side. He looks into the distance. He is on a huge open field that has been charred. In the distance we can see the shadows of men and horses at war. Distant cries of agony, squeals of horses and the clash of steel can be heard. The sky is a scarlet red and dark ominous clouds are rolling overhead. A thick droplet of crimson lands in the ash beside him. He looks at it and then another drop lands on his face. He touches it and rubs it between his fingers as more drops land all over him. He looks up and we see descending from the clouds the body of Pascal. He is crying bloody tears all over Micheletto._

**INT. COTTAGE RUINS. DAY**

_The ruins are made from stone. an entire side of the home has been destroyed and only part of the other wall remains. Part of the stone ceiling still stands which is what Micheletto is taking shelter beneath. The floor is entirely dirt and rubble. There is a rough bed roll on the ground along with several burlap sacks._

_Micheletto lies on his back in a contorted angle. His head is off the bedroll and lying in the dirt. He is dressed in filthy linen clothes. Water is dripping from the ceiling on to his face._

_Micheletto wakes up startled and sits straight up, he is gasping for air. He wipes his face with one hand and then looks up at the ceiling. He groans and then moves away from the droplets. He takes a sack next to his bed roll and looks inside. We see that it is empty other than a crust of bread. He sighs and takes a bite out of it._

**EXT. COUNTRYSIDE. DAY**

_Micheletto walks out of the ruins into a countryside with beautiful rolling hills. he is in a ruined village and the stone ruins of houses are spotted on either side of a road. Micheletto is wearing rough leather sandals and we see his feet are black with dirt. he walks along the road carrying a sack._

**INT. TOWN. DAY**

_Micheletto walks into a busy but quaint town. Mothers grab for their children and pull them away from him as he approaches. Men turn their backs on him. a dog comes bounding nearby and then suddenly darts the other way as if spooked. Micheletto grins._

_Micheletto approaches a stone water fountain in the centre of town. There are women collecting buckets of water that stop and walk away when Micheletto drops his water skin into the fountain. He drinks from the skin, ties it to his belt and then scoops up some water in his hands and attempts to wash his face._

_Micheletto cuts down a back ally and knocks on a wooden door._

_A woman opens the door. she takes a look at Micheletto and scowls._

WIFE

 _He's_ here.

_she turns back into the home. A man approaches._

CARLO

Micheletto, I have not seen you for over a week, I thought you had -

MICHELETTO

Thought I had what? Died? That would make it easier on all of us wouldn't it.

CARLO

No, I thought you might have returned to Rome.

_Micheletto shakes his head_

MICHELETTO

I do not plan on ever returning to Rome.

_Carlo holds up a finger barring him from entry_

CARLO

Just wait here a moment

_Carlo goes back inside the house. We can hear sounds of banging pots and bowls and of cupboards opening and closing._

WIFE (O.S)

Not the good apples, give him the rotten ones.

_Micheletto smiles and shakes his head._

_a short time later Carlo appears with a couple of loaves of bread and an armful of apples._

_CARLO_

here, some apples and bread. It's all I can spare for now.

MICHELETTO

Is this how you feed one who has saved your life?

_Carlo glances guiltily back in to his home. Micheletto opens his sack for him._

_MICHELETTO (CONT.)_

_It'll do_

_Carlo drops them inside. Micheletto does up the sack and turns to leave._

_CARLO_

one more thing

_Micheletto turns back. In Carlos hand is a piece of folded parchment. He offers it up to Micheletto_

CARLO

A messenger came through here some days ago. He was asking for you by name. I took this off him and said I would see you got it.

_Micheletto reluctantly takes it, opens the seal and reads it._

MICHELETTO

Cesare Borgia.

_He screws the note up in his hand. Then holds it to his mouth deep in thought. we can see that he is torn. After a moment he throws the note on the ground and then steps on it as he walks back through the ally._

**INT. MORGUE. DAY**

_Vanozza and Lucrezia stand in a presentation room. A single body lays on a table covered in a white cloth. An official moves to uncover the body._

OFFICIAL

I ask you to brace yourself my lady. It is not a pretty sight.

_Lucrezia takes a deep breath and Vanozza squeezes her hand. The official pulls back the cloth to reveal the curly haired head of Alphonso. His face is bloated and bruised, and he has tiny bite marks on his lips and cheeks where the fish have fed. Lucrezia gasps drawing her hand to her mouth and takes a step back turning in to her mother and weeping. Vanozza holds her._

_The official covers the body. Lucrezia takes a deep breath and turns back to the official._

LUCREZIA

What happened to him?

OFFICIAL

It is hard to say my lady. he was found in the River Tiber. The body has several stab wounds, but the fatal one went through the abdomen. He likely bled out.

LUCREZIA

Several stab wounds? where did they come from?

_She is genuinely surprised._

OFFICIAL

I could not know for sure my lady, but it has been said that on the night he went missing he was in a -

_He looks to Lucrezia and Vanozza with uncertainty._

OFFICIAL (CONT.)

He was in a brothel. he got into a fight with another patron. Witnesses say they saw him follow once your husband left.

LUCREZIA

and what did this patron look like?

OFFICIAL

I am sorry my lady, I do not know, but I will launch a full investigation in to the circumstances surrounding his death. We will have the body thoroughly examined -

_Lucrezia interrupts._

LUCREZIA

No. That isn't necessary. My poor Alfonso has been through enough.

_The official nods_

OFFICIAL

Yes, my lady.

LUCREZIA

Please send word to Naples. let his family know that we have located him.

OFFICIAL

of course my lady.

_Lucrezia turns and walks out of the room with Vanozza following._

**EXT. MORGUE. DAY**

_Lucrezia and Vanozza walk out and down the steps. Before reaching the carriage Lucrezia breaks down in tears and Vanozza struggles to get her up and into the carriage._

**INT. LUCREZIA'S BEDROOM. DAY**

_Lucrezia lays on the bed weeping Vanozza is by her side stroking her hair._

VANOZZA

My sweet girl, this pain will not be forever.

_Lucrezia continues to sob. Vanozza turns to the side table and takes a glass she holds it towards Lucrezia._

VANOZZA

Please take a drink. it will help you to sleep and sleep will help your heart to recover.

_Lucrezia opens her eyes and sits up. She is still weeping._

LUCREZIA

Will it take away my thoughts mother? my memories?

VANOZZA

It will for a time.

\- Do not wish for your memories to be taken away Lucrezia, you need them. you need to remember Alphonso the way he was when you loved him.

_Lucrezia nods and takes the glass. Vanozza kisses her on the forehead._

VANOZZA (CONT.)

I will leave you and let you rest.

_Vanozza gets up and leaves. Lucrezia puts the glass back on the side table without taking a drink and lays back flat on the bed staring at the ceiling. A moment passes and we hear the door open and shut again. It is Cesare. Lucrezia glances at him and then back at the ceiling._

LUCREZIA

You have returned

_Cesare approaches the bed and sits down he reaches out and touches Lucrezia’s arm. She pulls it away swiftly_

CESARE

I'm sorry sis. I had much to arrange.

LUCREZIA

Yes you had a murder to orchestrate. True witnesses to dispose of and false witnesses to bribe.

CESARE

I had to protect us. protect you.

LUCREZIA

I never would have needed protection if it weren't for you.

_Cesare hangs his head in shame._

CESARE

I know.

_He looks Lucrezia over._

CESARE (CONT.)

I should leave.

_he makes a move to leave but Lucrezia reaches out and grabs his arm. she is looking at his face._

LUCREZIA

No please don't go.

_Cesare returns to the bed and slides in beside Lucrezia he draws her up on to his chest and begins to stroke her hair tenderly._

LUCREZIA

Where were you?

CESARE

You know where I was. I was taking care of - the situation.

LUCREZIA

No. Where were _you_.

CESARE

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I was conflicted.

LUCREZIA

Over Alfonso?

CESARE

Over everything.

_He sighs and kisses her hair._

CESARE (CONT.)

Everything that happened that night. and other nights.

LUCREZIA

did you want it to happen Cesare?

CESARE

No.

_He thinks_

CESARE (CONT.)

Yes

_He shakes his head_

CESARE (CONT.)

No.

_Lucrezia sighs in exasperation._

LUCREZIA

Which is it.

CESARE

I did want it to happen. But not the way it did.

_He sighs again._

CESARE (CONT.)

and I didn't want it to happen.

LUCREZIA

You are muddled brother.

CESARE

I am. I'm very muddled.

_He smiles._

CESARE

I love you Lucrezia. I love you in a multitude of ways. Some of them I'm comfortable with, and some astound me.

LUCREZIA

but you do love me?

CESARE

I said I do and I meant it.

_Lucrezia strokes his cheek and then moves in to kiss him. Cesare responds with a gentle kiss, but as she draws him in closer and the kiss turns passionate he pulls away. Lucrezia looks frustrated._

LUCREZIA

and yet you still pull away.

CESARE

The love I feel for you should stay here, in my heart.

_He touches his chest._

CESARE (CONT.)

and the love you feel for me should stay here, in your heart.

_He touches Lucrezia’s chest._

_Lucrezia pulls herself against him_

LUCREZIA

It should. But it doesn't.

_she tries to kiss him again. this time he rolls away and sits on the edge of the bed. Lucrezia is hurt._

_CESARE_

Lucrezia. I want to give you everything. Everything you desire. but when what you desire becomes my own desire, I no longer know if I'm doing it to make you happy, or to make myself happy.

LUCREZIA

Can we not both be happy?

CESARE

We can. But not like this.

_Lucrezia looks as if she'll weep again._

_CESARE_

What we are doing. what we have done. It can only end in disaster for both of us. I can handle disaster myself, but I can't handle the thought of disaster befalling you.

_Lucrezia rolls back on to her bed and looks at the ceiling again._

CESARE

You know it cannot be.

_Lucrezia continues to stare._

CESARE

You are angry?

_she continues to stare._

_Cesare crawls over her and plants a gentle kiss on her lips._

CESARE

I'm sorry sis. For Alphonso. For everything.

_He gets off the bed and walks back to the door and lets himself out. the door closes and Lucrezia sheds a single tear._

**_INT. COTTAGE RUINS. DAY_ **

_Micheletto wakes gasping again. he wipes his face but there is nothing there._

**_EXT. TOWN. DAY_ **

_Micheletto walks through the streets. he collects water from the fountain. He knocks on the door. Carlo answers and puts food in his bag. Carlo holds up another letter with a seal on it._

CARLO

The third in as many weeks.

_Micheletto sighs and takes the letter he holds it up. The seal is different this time. In it is pressed the image of St. Peter hauling in his catch._

CARLO (CONT.)

It must be important, that's the papal seal.

_Micheletto tears the letter in half and then again. he drops it in the mud and walks over it._

**_EXT. RIVERSIDE. DUSK_ **

_Micheletto stands in a peaceful river with a basic fishing rod._

**_EXT. COUNTRYSIDE. EVENING_ **

_Micheletto walks through the ruined village. He turns into the ruined cottage he has been using as shelter._

**_INT. RUINED COTTAGE. EVENING_ **

_Micheletto rolls out his bed roll and lays down drawing up his covers. He closes his eyes._

**EXT. OVERWORLD. DUSK**

_Micheletto’s face is laying on black ash. He sits up and tries to look round but the ground crumbles under his hand landing him back on his side. He looks into the distance. we can see the shadows of men an horses at war. Distant cries of agony, squeals of horses and the clash of steel can be heard. The sky is a scarlet red and dark ominous clouds are rolling overhead. A thick droplet of crimson lands in the ash beside him. He looks at it and then another drop lands on his face. he touches it and rubs it between is fingers as more drops land all over him. He looks up and we see descending from the clouds a body. It is crying bloody tears all over him. It is Cesare._

**_INT. RUINED COTTAGE. DAWN_ **

_Micheletto sits up gasping. he rubs his face but nothing is there. He jumps up and opens a nearby sack pulling out his sword and dagger._

**_EXT. COUNTRYSIDE. DAWN_ **

_Micheletto exits the ruins he walks on the road in the opposite direction of the town._

**(Micheletto and Alexander in the confessional)**

**BEDROOM. NIGHT**

_Cesare lays naked beneath the covers. The covers lift and he wakes startled. Lucrezia, completely naked and smiling, slips beneath the sheets and draws him in close to her._

CESARE

What are you doing?

LUCREZIA

I am giving you what you want and taking what I want all at once.

_She smiles and then bites his lip. For a second he allows it and then pushes her away holding her at a distance with his hands_

CESARE

You have to stop doing this.

_he looks to the door_

CESARE (CONT.)

How do you keep getting in here?

LUCREZIA

A woman has her charms

_she smiles and then tries to kiss him again. he holds her back._

CESARE

People see you when you come here. People talk

LUCREZIA

so let them talk.

_She goes in to kiss his neck and chest and Cesare again allows it for a second before pulling away._

CESARE

Stop it.

_He gasps._

LUCREZIA

Don't you want it?

_She reaches her hands below the covers._

LUCREZIA

it seems you want it.

_Cesare reaches down and pulls her hands away._

CESARE

A beautiful naked girl comes into your bed and rubs your body, of course you are going to want it.

_Lucrezia lays back and puts her arms up above her head like she has been taken prisoner._

LUCREZIA

so take it - I am yours.

_Cesare lets out a low groan as he fights with himself. He then moves in and kisses her on the cheek, he reaches up with one of his hands and clasps her far hand and pulls it down on her chest and then rests his head on her chest. Lucrezia rolls her eyes._

LUCREZIA

you’re not going to give me what I want are you?

_Cesare kisses her hand._

CESARE

No. But you can still be mine.

_She smiles and kisses him on the forehead. They continue to lay in an affectionate embrace. Naked._

**(French ambassador, Cesare and Alexander in the Vatican** *where he says the king is on his way he instead says, "King Louis of France is in Milan attending to some business and hopes to be on his way soon." **)**

**INT. VATICAN CORRIDOR. DAY**

_Cesare is walking towards his quarters. The ambassador follows him._

FRENCH AMBASSADOR

My lord?

_Cesare turns_

FRENCH AMBASSADOR

King Louis has a message for you.

CESARE

Well out with it then.

FRENCH AMBASSADOR

He wishes for you to attend him in Milan, You have proven yourself a worthy general. Worthy of his armies and he has need for your stratagem.

CESARE

I share my strategy with no other.

_Cesare turns to leave_

FRENCH AMBASSADOR

He only wishes for your most irreproachable advice. He does not wish for another failure.

CESARE

Hmmm. Still licking his wounds after Pisa?

FRENCH AMBASSADOR

It is Florence that is responsible for the failure at Pisa.

CESARE

Yet it is _Louis_ who seeks my advice?

FRENCH

Well he would not rely on Florence again.

CESARE

Very well. But I have business to attend to here. I will leave within the month. Can his grace wait that long?

FRENCH AMBASSADOR

Yes. The king has much to organise.

CESARE

It is settled then. You may tell his grace I look forward to our meeting again.

_Cesare turns to leave_

FRENCH AMBASSADOR

My lord?

_Cesare turns again. He is annoyed_

FRENCH AMBASSADOR

He also wanted me to inform you that Charlotte d'Albret…your wife…has given birth to a healthy baby girl.

_Cesare looks shocked and then nods his approval before turning and walking off._

**_INT. CESARE'S QUARTERS. DAY_ **

_Cesare is being bathed. Alexander enters. Cesare looks to him then turns back._

CESARE

I must go to Milan?

ALEXANDER

You must?

CESARE

I have been summoned by King Louis.

ALEXANDER

He summons you? Why does he summon our son?

CESARE

He wishes for my advice on strategy.

ALEXANDER

After that mess at Pisa, we are sure he needs it. And you have agreed?

CESARE

I will indulge him.

ALEXANDER

Very well, whilst you are travelling the north. We would ask you to stop by a few places in Lucca, Modena and Ferrara.

_He lists them off on his fingers_

CESARE

What's In Lucca, Modena and Ferrara?

ALEXANDER

A potential husband - For Lucrezia.

_Cesare turns and looks at Alexander in disbelief._

CESARE

Lucrezia? Her husband was only buried a little over two months ago.

ALEXANDER

Then we have waited two months too long.

_Cesare turns and scowls to himself_

CESARE

She will not be happy about this.

_Alexander waves his hands dismissively._

ALEXANDER

We know we may not make her happy, but we were hoping that our son could improve our chances a little.

CESARE

How so?

ALEXANDER

There is little point in letting Lucrezia choose herself - After how she took to it last time. So if you could slim the choices down. Find the most suitable. You know her so much better than me. You might now what she would want in a husband –

_Cesare smiles at the opportunity that has presented itself._

CESARE

Very well.

**(Alexander, Micheletto and Cesare in Cesare's quarters)**

*exclude Lucrezia scene.

*exclude Catherina scene

**(Cesare and Micheletto on the balcony).**

*exclude Lucrezia scene

**INT. POPES QUARTERS. EVENING.**

_Alexander is sitting at his desk scribbling at documents. Vanozza looms in the door way._

VANOZZA

So France will make an attempt at Naples again?

_Alexander scowls_

ALEXANDER

France. Spain. They will tear Italy apart when we are trying to piece her back together.

_Vanozza enters._

VANOZZA

But you do not challenge them?

ALEXANDER

One cannot be shown to choose sides.

VANOZZA

I think that we have already chosen our side.

ALEXANDER

Our son is married to France. He commands a French army. Our allegiances may lie with our son, but never with France itself.

VANOZZA

And what of our other son?

_Alexander looks confused_

ALEXANDER

Juan?

_Vanozza looks agitated._

VANOZZA

The son married to Naples.

ALEXANDER

Joffre. What of him.

VANOZZA

Do you not think our current political position may put him at risk? And let's not forget we have given them plenty of personal reasons to hate us due to the manner of Alphonso's death.

ALEXANDER

Alphonso was a drunkard. He was killed over some tavern whore.

VANOZZA

That is one story. The other story is that Cesare killed him in a jealous rage over his sister.

ALEXANDER

Rumours.

VANOZZA

There are false rumours and then there are true rumours.

ALEXANDER

And you are to know the difference?

VANOZZA

I know what happens between mine own walls.

_Alexander and Vanozza give each other a look of knowing and understanding. Alexander puts down his quill and purses his fingers together._

ALEXANDER

We have little desire to be with Joffre. He is not like his siblings. He is rather…

VANOZZA

Rather what.

ALEXANDER

Well dull. He did not have the drive or ambition that his brothers had… Or that of his … father.

_Vanozza understands his hidden meaning and looks agitated again. Alexander looks away guiltily._

VANOZZA

Do not start questioning me on Joffre's parentage again.

ALEXANDER

Vanozza. I am sorry I'm not used to having an obedient child.

VANOZZA

Is it so bad that he is not like his brothers or yourself?

_Alexander begins to groan and rubs his temples. Vanozza goes over to him and sits on his lap. Alexander embraces her. She has won him over._

ALEXANDER

Obedience can be a virtue.

VANOZZA

It is not only that I fear his safety. I miss my boy. He is still my baby

ALEXANDER

Not anymore. It has been some years now. How old must he be?

VANOZZA

He will be almost 19.

ALEXANDER

A man.

VANOZZA

A man is always a boy in his mother's eyes.

_Alexander smiles warmly at Vanozza._

ALEXANDER

And how could we deny a mother her baby boy? Very well we send for him.

_Vanozza plants a kiss on his cheek and then goes to leave._

ALEXANDER

We will send for Sancia as well. It interests us to see where her loyalties will lie.

_Vanozza smiles at Alexander and Alexander smiles back._

**_(Micheletto, Cesare and Rufio in the garden)._ **

**_INT. SANCIA'S BEDROOM. DAY_ **

_A finely furnished bedroom. Richly decorated but not as extravagant as the palaces of Rome. Moans of pleasure can be heard. We see two naked figures that are making love. They finish and roll away from each other. While they talk they begin to dress._

MARIO

I will leave for Venice this afternoon. I am to continue my training there.

SANCIA

There is no place to practice policy in Naples?

MARIO

Not for the position I seek. Father has secured me an apprenticeship at the doge's palace.

SANCIA

I thought your father hated Venice?

MARIO

He hates anywhere that is not Naples.

_Sancia shrugs and continues dressing._

MARIO (CONT.)

I hear you and Joffre are returning to the cesspit of Rome.

SANCIA

The Holy father has called on us.

MARIO

And you would heed his call

SANCIA

Shouldn't we all heed the holy father's call?

MARIO

Not when he is responsible for the death of your brother. Not when he would bring his armies down on Naples.

SANCIA

Alphonso died in a brawl. And it is the French who desire Naples.

MARIO

Yes, and Alphonso would have got in the way of Cesare's allegiance with France.

_Sancia turns her back to Mario so he can help do up her bodice_

SANCIA

You are becoming a conspiracy theorist now cousin?

MARIO

A theory based in facts.

SANCIA

But theory none the less.

MARIO

Do you trust you will be safe with them? These Borgia bulls.

_Mario kisses her neck_

SANCIA

well I am married to one.

MARIO

And he has proven to be no threat.

_They smile cheekily at each other. Sancia attempts to neaten her hair._

MARIO (CONT.)

Do they trust you?

SANCIA

I think they hardly know me.

MARIO

Yet they invite you into their home, under their protection?

SANCIA

I should think so.

MARIO

Then you must do something for me. For our family

SANCIA

And what is that

MARIO

You would be our eyes and ears in Rome.

SANCIA

You want me to spy?

_Sancia is getting annoyed_

MARIO

The Borgia's are going to bring hell down on the kingdom of Naples. Alphonso was their first victim, you may very well be their next. We need to know their moves ahead of time so we can plan and protect our family.

SANCIA

What you ask me to do will risk my life.

MARIO

If you do not do it all our lives are at risk.

SANCIA

You cannot ask me this, this is my husband's family.

MARIO

I did not think you were so loyal to your husband.

_He gestures to his own body._

SANCIA

I do not enjoy my husband as a lover but I am fond of him. I love him. Like a mother might her child. I did practically raise him.

MARIO

His family murdered your brother.

SANCIA

There is no proof of this.

_Mario takes Sancia in his arms and strokes her like a child. In a patronising voice he says-_

MARIO

My poor, sweet, ignorant Sancia. You know nothing of the world or the family you have married in to. Rome will eat you alive.

_She pushes him away forcefully._

_SANCIA_

It is time for you to leave.

_Mario shrugs._

MARIO

I am sure other opportunities will present.

SANCIA

Do what you will Mario but I will have no part in it.

_She points Mario to the door._

MARIO

Very well cousin. But take my advice. Be sure that your stay in Rome is a short one. The Apocalypse approaches for the Borgias and I would not like you to be present when it hits.

_He rubs her chin and leaves the room. Sancia looks concerned._

**INT. PAPAL BARRACKS. DAY**

_Cesare and Micheletto are inspecting weapons and armour. Cesare is counting._

MICHELETTO

You are stockpiling for war my lord?

CESARE

Not yet Micheletto, but it pays to be prepared.

MICHELETTO

Prepared for what?

CESARE

For the future.

MICHELETTO

The future you bring my lord?

_Cesare nods._

CESARE

I am going to Milan. King Louis is there. We must talk strategy.

MICHELETTO

What kind of strategy

CESARE

One which gives me lands, titles and victory.

_Cesare grins confidently_

MICHELETTO

Will I come with you my lord?

CESARE

You will stay in Rome

MICHELETTO

You will need a guard my lord.

CESARE

I will take a few men. A large guard would draw too much attention.

MICHELETTO

If you took me it would need only be the two of us.

CESARE

No Micheletto. I need you here.

MICHELETTO

What use am I here?

CESARE

I need you to watch over my condiottore. Orsini, Baglioni, Vitelli

MICHELETTO

Rufio?

CESARE

Especially Rufio

MICHELETTO

So you do not trust him?

CESARE

If there is a reason to mistrust him, I am sure you will find it.

_They go back to inspecting._

**_INT. CARRIAGE. DAY_ **

_Sancia and Joffre are in a carriage it is lavishly decorated. The streets of Rome can be seen outside the window. Joffre looks form the carriage in awe at the sights of Rome._

SANCIA

Will you not be embarrassed to emerge from the carriage?

JOFFRE

Why should I be embarrassed?

SANCIA

You did not ride with the men. On horseback.

_JOFFRE_

It was a long journey.

_SANCIA_

You ride in coach with the women, like a child.

_JOFFRE_

I look around and I see no children.

_He looks at Sancia critically._

_Sancia rolls her eyes and turns her face to look out the window._

SANCIA

Well I do.

_She says to herself._

**EXT. BORGIA PALACE. DAY**

_Joffre and Sancia's carriage arrives. Vanozza and Lucrezia greet them. Joffre is looking around for his father, but he does not see him. He pouts. They enter the palace._

**INT. BORGIA GARDEN. DAY**

_Alexander is waiting in the garden with Giovanni._

SANCIA (O.S)

I do enjoy the quaintness of Squillace, but something must be said about the grandness of Rome

_LUCREZIA (O.S)_

Much can be said for Rome, not all grand.

_Lucrezia and Sancia enter laughing Joffre is behind them Vanozza holding his arm. Joffre spots Alexander and goes to him._

JOFFRE

Father.

ALEXANDER

Our son.

_They embrace. Then Alexander holds him at a distance and examines him._

ALEXANDER

What a fine man you have grown in to.

_Sancia has come up behind them._

SANCIA

We did the best we could with him.

_She is playful._

_Alexander kisses Sancia on the cheeks._

_ALEXANDER_

And Sancia, is it possible you have grown more lovely?

_She blushes._

ALEXANDER

And how was the trip from - what is it?

JOFFRE

Squillace

ALEXANDER

Squillace, yes.

JOFFRE

Boring, tedious, tiring-

_SANCIA_

But Joffre was able to relax in the carriage. The whole way.

_Joffre flashes her an angry look. She smiles._

_ALEXANDER_

Yes well, journeys can be tedious but after a long one we are sure to have emerged a new person.

SANCIA

I can assure you your holiness, Joffre is still the same little boy you used to know.

ALEXANDER

Then it is good to see our little boy again.

_Alexander puts his hand on Joffre's shoulder and then walks past him to leave._

JOFFRE

You are leaving? We only just got here?

ALEXANDER

We would love to stay and talk about your journey from - Squillace, but the papacy awaits. Do come and visit us soon.

_Alexander exits into the garden._

_Joffre watches him leave he looks disappointed._

_Sancia walks over to Lucrezia and Giovanni._

SANCIA

And who is this little one?

LUCREZIA

This one is Giovanni

_Sancia looks him over_

SANCIA

Isn't he dazzling.

_Giovanni walks to Sancia and wraps his little arms around her. Sancia is enraptured._

VANOZZA

He likes you Sancia.

_They look to Lucrezia who looks as if she's going to pass out._

SANCIA

Are you alright?

_Lucrezia collapses and they all clamour to help her._


	2. Progeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what is behind Lucrezia's sudden illness. Joffrey and Cesare travel to Milan and meet some possible suitors for Lucrezia.

**_CHAPTER 2 - PROGENY_ **

**INT. LUCREZIA'S BEDROOM. DAY**

_Sancia and Joffre help Lucrezia onto the lounge, Vanozza and Giovanni follow._

SANCIA

Let me take Giovanni so you can get some rest.

LUCREZIA

Thank you Sancia.

_Sancia leaves carrying Giovanni she pulls Joffre along who leaves reluctantly._

_Vanozza runs the back of her hand along Lucrezia's forehead and cheek._

_VANOZZA_

What is this illness that has come over you child?

_Lucrezia hesitates_

LUCREZIA

I am with child mother.

_Vanozza is shocked._

VANOZZA

How long?

LUCREZIA

4 months past

_She lies._

_Vanozza does the calculations in her head._

VANOZZA

Praise god. The father leaves a lasting memory within you.

_She embraces Lucrezia, Lucrezia does not look happy._

VANOZZA (CONT.)

You are very lucky to be given a child to carry on his father's name after he has already passed. He will be a blessed child, guaranteed the watch of his father throughout life.

LUCREZIA

I fear this will just be another child with a dead father.

VANOZZA

You must not see it that way -

_Vanozza tries to comfort Lucrezia and is interrupted by a voice calling._

CESARE (O.S.)

Lucrezia?

VANOZZA

In here Cesare.

_Cesare walks in he looks disappointed to see Vanozza he wanted Lucrezia alone. He embraces Vanozza and kisses the seated Lucrezia on the forehead._

CESARE

I've come to say goodbye I must leave for Milan soon, and I do not know if I will have the chance to attend you again before I leave.

VANOZZA

I hope you will not be kept from us too long.

CESARE

No I should not be gone more than a month. I have business with the king of France and then in Ferrara.

_He looks guiltily at Lucrezia._

CESARE (CONT.)

\- and I have been given news.

_He hesitates_

VANOZZA

What is it?

CESARE

My wife has given birth to a daughter.

_Cesare smiles but he is wary of Lucrezia._

VANOZZA

Oh this is wonderful news! Two pieces of wonderful news in one day we _are_ very blessed. Lucrezia -

_Lucrezia interrupts her._

LUCREZIA

I am so happy for you, we will have a playmate for Giovanni

_Vanozza looks questioningly at Lucrezia wondering why she does not say anything. Lucrezia shakes her head discreetly at Vanozza_

CESARE

And what is the second piece of news?

VANOZZA

Oh… that your brother Joffre has returned home of course. He is in the garden with Sancia, you must speak with him before you leave.

CESARE

Baby brother has returned. I will take my leave ladies. I have some hair to ruffle.

_Cesare walks off like an excited child_

_Vanozza turns to Lucrezia_

_VANOZZA_

You don't want your brother to know of your news?

_LUCREZIA_

No mother, this is his day, I would not wish to overshadow his own joy.

_Vanozza kisses Lucrezia on the top of her head and rubs her arms to comfort her. Lucrezia looks distraught._

**_EXT. BORGIA GARDEN. DAY_ **

_Joffre and Sancia are standing outside in the gardens playing with toddler Giovanni. Cesare enters the courtyard and walks towards them._

CESARE

Little brother.

JOFFRE

Cesare.

_They embrace. Joffre nods his head in a motion for Cesare to walk with him, as they walk he glances back at Sancia telling her to stay. Sancia continues to play with Giovanni._

CESARE

It has been too long.

JOFFRE

7 years.

CESARE

You were but a boy when I last saw you.

JOFFRE

Yes well 7 years and a woman to call a wife will make you a man.

_Cesare nods_

JOFFRE

And you drop the cardinals robes and take a wife too?

CESARE

Yes. She has just given me a daughter. Louise

_Joffre looks at Sancia playing with toddler Giovanni._

JOFFRE

A child is yet to grace my wife's womb. I'm beginning to think perhaps she is barren. Which is probably for the best.

_Joffre's expression darkens._

CESARE

You don't want a child?

JOFFRE

I want a child that is my own.

_Cesare understands the implied meaning. He has heard the rumours and his thoughts slip to Juan._

CESARE

We did not see you at our brother's funeral

_Joffre stops walking._

JOFFRE

Truth be told, I had little love for our brother, as did much of our family it seems.

_Cesare is cautious._

CESARE

Juan would bring shame to our family. His death was bitter sweet.

_Joffre smiles at Cesare_

_JOFFRE_

The taste of it is sweet to me.

_Joffre continues walking. Cesare follows_

JOFFRE

It came to my knowledge that Juan had come to know my wife.

CESARE

Sancia?

_Cesare looks back at Sancia._

JOFFRE

Do I have another wife?

_He smiles at Cesare playfully and Cesare smiles back_

JOFFRE

She told me that she preferred his company to mine. I was but a boy and she needed a man. Had I have been a man I probably would have cut out her adulterous tongue, but as she had established, I was just a boy, pliable in her more capable hands. I was pleased that you got rid of him. Saved me the job.

CESARE

Juan was assassinated by one of our enemies

JOFFRE

Yes of course. Our enemies.

_They give each other a look of mutual understanding and continue to walk._

JOFFRE

So tell me more of _your_ wife.

CESARE

Charlotte de Albret? She is beautiful, kind. She will be a good mother to my children.

JOFFRE

And comes with a French army.

CESARE

Yes that too.

JOFFRE

My wife's family in Naples are not happy with such a match. My wife's family is not happy with our match either, and they are certainly not happy about the death of Prince Alphonso.

CESARE

Naples is not a safe place for a Borgia at the moment. They had already schemed to keep Lucrezia hostage, I suspect they would have eventually made you hostage too if given the chance.

_Joffre Nods_

CESARE (CONT.)

And I would not wish to be there when France comes to visit.

JOFFRE

So it is true. France will try for Naples again?

CESARE

I am not sure of king Louis intent. But I will depart for Milan soon, he wishes to see me, and I'm sure Naples will be the topic of discussion.

JOFFRE

Another one who does not have time for me.

CESARE

I am sorry little brother- you could come with me?

JOFFRE

To Milan?

CESARE

Yes. I have some other stops, but Milan will be my focus _._

_Joffre looks over at Sancia_

JOFFRE

Will it be dangerous?

CESARE

Not likely. Milan is at peace for the time being.

JOFFRE

But the journey might be dangerous?

CESARE

It may be, but do not fear little brother, I will be there to protect you.

_Joffre looks at Sancia again._

_JOFFRE_

Then I will join you.

_CESARE_

Excellent, I will be glad of the company.

_Sancia is playing with the delighted Giovanni. Joffre and Cesare talk in the background._

**_(Alexander and Catherina in Castel St. Angelo_ ** _* where he says they can have dinner he instead says 'we shall see how ones behaviour improves in the coming weeks. Perhaps one day we may dine together.' **)**_

**_INT. BORGIA GARDEN. DAY_ **

_Sancia and Giovanni play. Lucrezia enters and Sancia goes over to her._

SANCIA

You are feeling better?

LUCREZIA

It comes and passes.

SANCIA

What unusual sickness is this?

LUCREZIA

It is not unusual, I am with child.

_Sancia embraces her excitedly_

SANCIA

You must forgive me, I have never been with child

_Lucrezia looks at her holding Giovanni_

LUCREZIA

It is a pity you would make a wonderful mother.

SANCIA

I would love to be a mother. It has been my heart's desire for some years. But it seems Joffre is the only child I will ever have.

LUCREZIA

Your relationship with my brother is sour?

SANCIA

I do love him dearly, but it has its tribulations. I thought that he would grow and mature as our marriage matured, but I have found no matter how he ages, I am always outgrowing him.

LUCREZIA

Having a younger man must have its benefits?

SANCIA

Yes they do have a certain appeal - When you haven't watched them grow before your eyes. But I do have a taste for older men. Wiser, more cultivated more experienced.

_She raises her eyebrows suggestively and they both giggle like school girls._

LUCREZIA

I heard a rumour.

SANCIA

You heard a rumour? How unusual.

_She is being sardonic_

LUCREZIA

That you bedded my brother - Juan.

_Sancia focuses on an object that cannot be seen._

SANCIA

God rest his soul.

_Sancia looks back at Lucrezia._

SANCIA

Do you hate me for it?

_Lucrezia places her hand on top of Sancia's_

LUCREZIA

No. not at all. I myself am not one to deny what my heart wants. And I know what Juan was like, What these Borgia men are like. They can be very hard to refuse.

SANCIA

Indeed.

LUCREZIA

It would be nice to have a sister around. To even out the numbers.

_Sancia smiles and puts her hand on top of Lucrezia's that is still holding her hand._

_They continue to talk and laugh inaudible in the background while playing with Giovanni._

**INT. PAPAL QUARTERS. NIGHT**

_Alexander is in his night clothes. Vanozza is grooming herself. They have recently made love._

VANOZZA

Have you heard the news? We are grandparents again.

ALEXANDER

Yes Cesare. His ties to France are even stronger now.

VANOZZA

Lucrezia is also with child again.

ALEXANDER

Oh?

_Alexander is happy and goes to embrace Vanozza then a thought hits him._

ALEXANDER (CONT.)

Oh.

_Alexander stops in his tracks. He is now concerned. Vanozza reads his expression._

VANOZZA

The child of Alphonso.

_Alexander is relieved._

ALEXANDER

That is marvellous news, I don't know what kind of blemish another bastard would have put on her name.

VANOZZA

Blessed are the children born posthumously

ALEXANDER

Yes, but it will make our situation with Naples even more difficult, and it will mean we have to hold off on our Marriage plans for Lucrezia.

VANOZZA

You plan to marry her already? So soon after the death of her husband

ALEXANDER

The game does not wait - Yet we will have to for this child.

VANOZZA

Then the child has already proven itself a blessing.

_Alexander mumbles in agreement._

VANOZZA

And Joffre we are happy to have him home?

ALEXANDER

Yes, yes. It is good to see our youngest again. And his lovely wife.

VANOZZA

Sancia is very beautiful, but it is the one coupling that has not yet born fruit.

ALEXANDER

Yes that marriage has not been as profitable as we hoped -

It is probably better she has no children anyway. If she were to die her lands and titles would pass to Joffre.

_VANOZZA_

I hope you are not wishing our dear daughter in law ill?

_Alexander waves dismissively_

_ALEXANDER_

No, No of course not. But the situation with Naples and France, with Cesare and Lucrezia and Joffre. It is convoluted.

_VANOZZA_

Cesare will surely follow France into Naples.

ALEXANDER

Yes Cesare. He acts on his own now, we have little influence over our son.

VANOZZA

He pursues his own interests, yet you should still be proud of him. He has had many successful endeavours, and He has proven to be a fine general.

ALEXANDER

Yes. And speaking of which, we must keep watch on the victim of his last successful endeavour.

**(Catherina and Adriana in Castel St. Angelo)**

**INT. MILAN. PALACE. DAY**

_Generals and advisers are standing by the table looking at a map of Italy._

KING LOUIS (OS)

You would know of your child.

CESARE (OS)

a daughter I heard.

_Cesare King Louis, and Joffre enter the room._

KING LOUIS

We cannot all be blessed with sons.

CESARE

We will see what the future holds.

_Louis nods in agreement._

KING LOUIS

She is named Louise.

CESARE

A fitting tribute to his grace.

KING LOUIS

Will you see your child? Your wife?

CESARE

I am very busy your grace, and I'm sure you plan to keep me busy.

_Louis smiles and then motions to the map._

KING LOUIS

We are planning our campaign to Naples. You know the area well do you not. I believe your brother has lands there.

_He motions to Joffre_

JOFFRE

I do your grace.

KING LOUIS

And how do you feel about the upcoming reckoning?

JOFFRE

My allegiance is with my brother, and with France.

_King Louis nods his approval and turns back to Cesare_

KING LOUIS

You used my men wisely with your assault on Forli. Minimal losses. I believe they didn't even know you were coming until you were at the gate.

_Cesare looks relaxed._

KING LOUIS (CONT.)

And if we were to approach Naples do you know such a place we could camp so our enemy did not know we were coming.

_Cesare examines the map and then Points._

_CESARE_

Pozzuoli

_His fingers run over the location._

It is close to the shore if you need to take to ship. And It has good cover, woodland nearby. It is not a path often travelled from Naples. Your approach could be disguised for a time.

_KING LOUIS_

This is good we will send word when we wish for you to join us at Pozzuoli

_CESARE_

And when will that be?

KING LOUIS

We must be patient. We are in discussions with Ferdinand and Isabella

CESARE

I heard talk of involving Spain. Is that necessary? Or wise?

KING LOUIS

We would have the support of Spain in this conquest.

CESARE

We hope this does not come back to bite your grace.

KING LOUIS

Let me handle the politics. You handle the battle.

CESARE

Very well your grace.

_Louis seems a little irritated by Cesare's impertinence._

KING LOUIS

You may take your leave.

_He waves to dismiss them._

_Cesare bows and turns to leave_

JOFFRE

We came all this way just for that?

_Cesare grabs his brother and pulls him along before Louis gets angry._

**_INT. MILAN. CORRIDOR . DAY_ **

_Cesare and Joffre walk the corridor_

CESARE

You cannot very well expect him to send letters discussing his strategy. Anyone could intercept them – you will learn this brother.

JOFFRE

Sorry.

_He pouts._

_CESARE_

Now let's get moving. Love awaits

**INT. MILAN. PALACE. DAY**

_From another corridor a hooded figure can be seen, it enters and removes the hood to reveal Della Rovere._

DELLA ROVERE

you take advice from this … _bastard_

LOUIS

regardless of his birth he has proven himself a fine general. I would not like to be on his opposing side.

_He looks at Della Rovere. Della Rovere is thoughtful._

**_(Jordan's scene where Alexander asks Adriana about Catherina continues)_ **

**_(*Lucrezia scene excluded)_ **

A MONTAGE –

_Joffre and Cesare in the presence of a young man, shirtless sparring with a manservant, he is well muscled and a skilful fighter. Joffre beams. Cesare shakes his head._

_Joffre and Cesare are in the presence of a handsome man, laughing women surround him. Joffre beams, Cesare shakes his head_

_Joffre and Cesare dine with a large man, food sprays out of his mouth as he laughs. Joffre screws up his face. Cesare rubs his chin thoughtfully._

_Joffre and Cesare follow a young handsome man around a garden, he begins reading from a book looking dreamy and touching his heart. Joffre looks questioningly at Cesare. Cesare shakes his head._

**_EXT. FERRARA. DAY_ **

_The city of Ferrara. Amongst the beautiful hills. Two figures on horseback enter_

**_EXT. STREET. DAY_ **

_Joffre and Cesare enter and admire the beauty of the city. The sculptures, the art, the music._

JOFFRE

Beautiful.

_He is looking at a pretty girl. Cesare looks around._

JOFFRE

Our sister would be happy here.

_Cesare nods._

**_INT. DINING ROOM. DAY_ **

_Cesare, Joffre, Alfonso, and several young attractive male attendants dine. The male attendants have their shirts partly open baring their chests. They laugh at Alfonso's every joke and find excuses to touch him, Alfonso watches them with desire. Cesare smiles triumphantly._

_ALFONSO_

I am intrigued by the opportunity that has presented itself. We have grieved our dear wife Anna for nearly 4 years. It is time to move on. I am told your sister is very beautiful.

_CESARE_

An illustrious beauty unsurpassed by any other.

ALPHONSO

Beauty must run in the family

_Alfonso eyes Joffre and Cesare._

_Joffre misses the gesture._

CESARE

Our mother is very beautiful.

ALFONSO

I am also told your sister has a certain - reputation.

_Alfonso lifts his eyebrows to his companions. They all chuckle._

_CESARE_

Reputations are what people say of us. Not what we are.

ALFONSO

Our reputations make our legends.

CESARE

Well, I would not want to think what my legend would tell.

ALFONSO

Nor mine.

_They both chuckle in agreement._

ALFONSO (CONT.)

She has an illegitimate child no?

CESARE

She has a child whom she loves dearly.

ALFONSO

It is not the best baggage to bring on the journey of a new marriage.

CESARE

My sister will not be parted with her child.

_He is firm._

ALFONSO

We did not suggest such a thing. I love children. My dear Anna never blessed me with a child. I would like to hear the laughter of children in these walls.

CESARE

So the child would be welcome?

ALFONSO

It is early days. I must give my proposal thought. Maybe get my poet to write words of love for me.

_He looks to another handsome man at the table. It is Bembo._

ALFONSO

And I believe your sister has a husband to grieve. I will present my terms to his holiness the pope in due course.

_Joffre looks to Cesare and nods questioningly. Cesare smiles and nods back._

**EXT. ROAD TO ROME. DAY**

_Joffre and Cesare travel on horseback along a path through the open plains. A small guard follow them. Joffre shifts uncomfortably in his saddle._

_J_ OFFRE

Cesare?

CESARE

Yes brother.

JOFFRE

Don't you want to see your child?

CESARE

I don't have the time Joffre. There is a war to prepare for.

_Joffre shifts uncomfortably again._

JOFFRE

Could you not send for her. To come to Rome?

CESARE

My wife has just given birth, she will not be ready to travel.

JOFFRE

But you could send for her. So she could be with you?

CESARE

Rome is not a safe place for them. I would prefer they stay in France where it is safe.

_Joffre shifts uncomfortably again._

_J_ OFFRE

If I had a child, I wouldn't want to be away from them.

_He says it more to himself than to Cesare. Cesare is deep in thought. Joffre shifts uncomfortably again._

CESARE

What's the matter with you brother? Do you have parasites?

JOFFRE

No. It is my back end. How do you sit atop a horse for so long?

CESARE

It comes with experience.

JOFFRE

I do not think Lucrezia could handle such a journey.

CESARE

Lucrezia will ride in a carriage. As women do.

_Joffre lowers his eyes remembering what his wife told him. They are silent for a bit._

JOFFRE

Do you think she would be happy in Ferrara?

CESARE

Perhaps

JOFFRE

There are many handsome men in Alfonso's court. You don't think she will be – tempted?

CESARE

I don't think they will have much interest in her.

_Joffre is confused_

JOFFRE

Why not?

_Cesare is astounded. He shakes his head in disbelief._

CESARE

You really have been sheltered haven't you?

JOFFRE

Why?

_He smiles to himself and rides on past Joffre. Joffre slows trying to figure out what Cesare is talking about. He calls after Cesare_

JOFFRE

Did I miss something?

**_(Catherina and Adriana in Castel St. Angelo)_ **

**_(Adriana and Rufio in Rufio's apartments)_ **


	3. Proverbs 27:6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheletto and Alexander get to know their enemies. Cesare is let in on lucrezia's big secret. Sancia and Joffrey are driven further apart.

**CHAPTER 3 PROVERBS 27:6**

**INT. PAPAL BARRACKS. DAY**

_Rufio and Micheletto are training with their swords._

_They parry and riposte. They advance and retreat. And it continues. They are equally good fighters and every time Micheletto advances and attacks Rufio skilfully avoids it and vice versa._

RUFIO

I see why you are legend

_They continue_

MICHELETTO

You are not so bad yourself

RUFIO

That is a great compliment coming from a legend

_They continue_

MICHELETTO

I do not give out compliments often

RUFIO

I do have one advantage over you though

_They continue_

MICHELETTO

What is that

RUFIO

Youth.

 _Rufio lunges and catches Micheletto behind the foot, he goes down and Rufio straddles him. His dagger at his throat. Micheletto's dagger is at his. Rufio looks down lustily at Micheletto. He looks as if he is about to kiss him when Cesare and Joffre enter. Rufio quickly jumps off Micheletto and faces Cesare_.

CESARE

I see you two are getting along.

_Micheletto gets up, dusts himself off and approaches Cesare._

RUFIO

Swimmingly

MICHELETTO

How was your trip?

CESARE

It was – promising.

_Cesare turns to Joffre._

CESARE (CONT.)

I wish to take Joffre around tonight. Show him some of Rome's delights. Gather my Condiottore. Tonight is your night off.

**INT. BROTHEL. NIGHT**

_They are in a brothel for the more wealthy citizens of Rome lavishly decorated filled with sexual sculptures and tapestries. There are fresh red roses in every vase and urn. Joffre is off to the side enjoying the company of some half-dressed courtesans. The others sit at a table. The Orsini brothers, Vitelli and Baglioni are also enjoying the courtesans. Cesare, Micheletto and Rufio are not participating although Rufio's eyes linger on one of the courtesans and Micheletto watches him suspiciously._

RUFIO

Your brother is like a child in a toy market.

CESARE

I don't think he has ever seen so many breasts at once.

_Joffre is groping the breasts of two courtesans at once._

RUFIO

Perhaps he was taken from his wet-nurse too early.

CESARE

Perhaps he was given to his wife too early.

_Joffre excitedly grabs the behind of a passing courtesan. She holds the arm of a large burly looking man. The man grabs Joffre and lifts him to his feet. He throws him so he falls on the ground._

MAN

Get up and fight me like a man.

_Joffre stays on the ground and looks over to Cesare and his men for help._

_The man lifts Joffre and forces him back against a wall. Joffre and the man begin to wrestle. The man gets a hold of Joffre and slaps him. Joffre is struggling out of his grip._

_The Condiottore look to Cesare._

_Cesare raises his eyebrows amused and then gets up to stop them._

_He grabs the man off Joffre, the man then takes a swing that Cesare skilfully ducks. The man takes another swing, Cesare avoids it ducking under and behind he grabs his neck from behind and slams his head down on a nearby table. The man falls unconscious to the floor and some courtesans come running to his aid._

_Cesare turns back to Joffre who is busy with his face in the bosom of another courtesan._

**EXT. STREETS OF ROME. NIGHT**

_Micheletto walks out of the brothel and stands by the door he looks through the streets. Some drunkards stumble around the front, another man is tending to a horse. A group of well dressed women escorted by a man give Micheletto a filthy look as they pass._

_Rufio exits and stands beside him. Micheletto starts walking away, Rufio follows._

MICHELETTO

You do not wish to stay?

RUFIO

No, there is little of interest to me in there.

_Micheletto looks back on him. He allows him to catch up._

MICHELETTO

How well did you know Pascal?

_He swallows at the name. Keeping in his emotion._

_Rufio seizes the opportunity._

RUFIO

I knew him quite well.

MICHELETTO

He worked for you?

RUFIO

For the Sforzas, but I was his main contact.

MICHELETTO

Did you care for him?

RUFIO

Very much so.

MICHELETTO

Yet you put him in my way.

RUFIO

He was a means to an end.

MICHELETTO

And that end is of no interest to you now?

RUFIO

It interests me.

_He looks Micheletto over_

_Micheletto stops walking and faces Rufio._

MICHELETTO

Have you ever had someone die in your arms?

RUFIO

Many.

MICHELETTO

Someone you love?

RUFIO

Not as yet. And I hope I never have to.

MICHELETTO

It destroys the heart beyond repair.

RUFIO

Beyond repair?

_Rufio slowly steps in to Micheletto and makes his way to kiss his lips._

_We see from behind as Rufio's face stops still in front of Micheletto's._

_We now see from the side Rufio's lips are almost touching Micheletto's and Micheletto has his dagger at Rufio's throat. Rufio does not move._

MICHELETTO

Try that again and I slit your throat and pull your tongue out through the opening.

_Micheletto steps away and walks off in to the night._

_Rufio watches him leave. He turns to walk the other direction and as he leaves he takes a handkerchief from his shirt and wipes his lips._

**INT. BORGIA PALACE. DAWN**

_Cesare enters supporting a drunk Joffre on his shoulders. Joffre knocks into a wall and almost knocks over a vase. Sancia comes out to inspect the noise._

SANCIA

Where have you been?

JOFFRE

I, dear wife, Have been fucking.

SANCIA

You did not even tell me you had returned to Rome!

JOFFRE

See. This is what I mean.

_He says to Cesare_

JOFFRE

I am not in the mood to be chastised. I must go to bed

_Joffre says to Sancia with bravado._

_SANCIA_

You cannot! You must talk to me.

JOFFRE

I go to bed, I'm not a child to be told what to do.

_Joffre heads of to the nearest bedroom, stumbling along_

SANCIA

You are my husband, and you must talk to me.

_Sancia calls after him._

JOFFRE

Cesare is here, he can talk to you. Maybe he can fuck you too, like my other brother.

_Sancia cringes. And then looks to Cesare._

SANCIA

You are responsible for this?

CESARE

I was not responsible for the – fucking - only the drinking.

_A crash is heard off-screen_

JOFFRE (OS)

Ouch!

_Sancia rolls her eyes_

SANCIA

The drinking is worse. I do not like him when he has been drinking. It brings out the bull in him.

CESARE

Well he is a Borgia.

SANCIA

He was away for long enough. I thought maybe the Borgia had left him.

CESARE

It never leaves us.

SANCIA

No. I would not mind so much if he was more like you or - Juan. But after all these years he is still just a child.

CESARE

And your talents have not been able to make him a man?

SANCIA

I have barely had the chance. He treats me like a doll. Something pretty to play with, but when he is done playing. He gets bored and looks for something else to occupy himself. And when he tires of that he wants to play with me again.

CESARE

You do not like being - played with.

_He is flirting_

SANCIA

Well, not how a child would play with me. If a man were to play with me, I may enjoy it.

_She flirts back_

CESARE

And Joffre is not man enough?

SANCIA

No I need someone, older, wiser, more skilled.

_Sancia takes Cesare by the shirt and rubs along his chest._

_CESARE_

Then you should not worry about Joffre's whoring. They will keep him busy, and of he is kept busy it leaves you open to explore other - options.

_He pulls her against his body. Sancia lingers for a moment and then pulls away._

_SANCIA_

It is all well and good for us to be taking our pleasure elsewhere, but that would not bring us a child. - An heir.

_She looks away dreamily_

CESARE

You have had no luck so far on that front?

SANCIA

I wish it came as easy as it does for your sister. One beautiful child and another in bloom.

CESARE

My Sister?

SANCIA

Yes, Lucrezia.

CESARE

With child?

SANCIA

Yes.

_Cesare departs immediately, he pushes past Sancia and does not say anther word. Sancia looks after him confused._

**_(Rufio and Adriana in Rufio's apartments)_ **

**_INT. LUCREZIAS BEDROOM. DAY_ **

_Lucrezia is standing by the window looking forlorn. Cesare enters._

_CESARE_

Sister you look as if you have plumped a little in these few months.

_Lucrezia looks away from him to hide her emotion._

_Cesare embraces her._

_CESARE_

You are with child?

_Lucrezia nods._

_CESARE_

So the father lives on through the son. This could cause a political calamity with Naples.

_LUCREZIA_

This child was conceived on the night of my husband's death.

_Cesare's face shows growing recognition. He embraces her again. Lucrezia allows it and then steps away_

_LUCREZIA_

They all believe it to be Alphonso's child and of course it is safest that they continue to believe so, but it saddens me, that I shall have yet another fatherless child.

_Cesare comes behind Lucrezia and cradles her swelling abdomen._

CESARE

He shall have a father.

LUCREZIA

He shall have an uncle.

CESARE

He shall have a devoted uncle who will cater to his every whim and wish

_Lucrezia smiles_

LUCREZIA

You think spoiling the child will benefit him?

CESARE

I think spoiling the child will benefit me

_He kisses her neck and holds her. They both smile wistfully._

**_INT. BORGIA PALACE. DAY_ **

_The nurse maid Maria is cleaning up the remains of the vase that Joffre knocked over early that morning. Vanozza approaches._

VANOZZA

Maria, What is this?

MARIA

I don't know my lady, I found it like this.

_Vanozza bends and examines some of the broken pieces. She is visibly upset_

VANOZZA

This was a very expensive piece! The artist has now passed it is irreplaceable.

MARIA

I'm sorry my lady, I don't know what happened. Maybe it was Young Giovanni. I keep insisting that he not play inside.

VANOZZA

Do not blame a child for your mistakes.

MARIA

But it wasn't I.

VANOZZA

This will have to come from your pay.

MARIA

My lady?

VANOZZA

Clean it up.

_Vanozza walks of angrily. Maria looks after her bewildered._

**INT. SANCIA'S BEDROOM. EVENING**

_Sancia is lying in bed reading. Joffre hovers in the doorway watching. Sancia continues to read in bed. He waits for her to notice him and then coughs to get her attention. She looks up._

SANCIA

Joffre?

JOFFRE

Sancia. May I enter?

SANCIA

I am your wife. You may enter my chambers whenever you wish.

_Joffre enters and goes to sit on the bed._

JOFFRE

You take to bed early.

SANCIA

I have been playing with Giovanni all day. He is quite exhausting.

_She smiles wistfully thinking about Giovanni_

JOFFRE

I am sorry.

_Sancia sits up and puts the book down. She opens her arms to him beckoning him to hug her. He sits beside her and puts his head to her breast_

SANCIA

Sorry for what?

JOFFRE

For what I said. For what I did. For where I had been.

SANCIA

You think _I_ was worried that _you_ were unfaithful?

_She gives a chuckle._

JOFFRE

I know that when I was younger – when we were first married. Well I –I guess I was more interested in books than in being a husbands.

_He laughs uncomfortably motioning to the book at Sancia's side._

_SANCIA_

You did love books.

Sancia is smiling.

JOFFRE

And I know that you were a woman, and you had the needs of a woman, and this is why you turned to my brother, and to Don Agnolo and to your cousin Mario.

_Sancia looks guilty_

JOFFRE

But I know that is in the past now.

_Sancia bites her lip._

JOFFRE (CONT.)

Now we are together in Rome. We are both adults and we are going to make our marriage a happier one.

_Sancia strokes his face._

_SANCIA_

Did you like the girls Joffre?

JOFFRE

The courtesans?

SANCIA

Yes

They were – different. They were loud and they smelt a little - but they were more giving than you usually are.

_Joffre moves his hand up and hesitantly cups Sancia's breast._

_SANCIA_

They are paid to be that way.

JOFFRE

I have never been with a courtesan before. I have never been with any woman before. Other than you.

_He glances up at Sancia and she smiles at him._

JOFFRE (CONT.)

Sometimes I think maybe the reason we – haven't had a child.

_He is hesitant_

SANCIA

Yes?

JOFFRE

Well we hardly share a bed.

_Sancia takes his face in her hand and turns it up to look at her._

_SANCIA_

Would you like to share one tonight?

JOFFRE

We should. Maybe if you took the time to teach me. You might want to invite me more often.

SANCIA

I have tried

JOFFRE

Yes I know, but you tried when I was a boy. When I was not as keen to listen, when I didn't know how important it would be.

SANCIA

Very well.

_Sancia lays back on the bed and opens her arms in surrender._

_SANCIA_

Let the lesson begin

_she smiles cheekily. Joffre looks at her bewildered_

JOFFRE

What do you want me to do?

SANCIA

Where _should_ you start?

JOFFRE

Undress?

SANCIA

That might help.

_Joffre hurriedly pulls his boots off and then impatiently tears at his linen shirt._

_Sancia laughs._

SANCIA

Do it slowly Joffre. Sensually.

_Joffre removes his hose slower but awkwardly. Sancia smiles amused. She pulls across the covers of the bed._

_He now stands before her naked._

SANCIA

Now you need to undress me.

_Joffre awkwardly plonks himself on the bed and starts to push up Sancia's nightshirt._

SANCIA (CONT.)

Slower

_Joffre moves slower, he pulls it up over her thighs over her breasts; he gets it caught on her head._

SANCIA

You need to loosen the ties.

_Sancia sounds a little annoyed. Joffre loosens the ties and pulls it off her head getting her hair caught in it. Sancia yelps in pain. Joffre throws the gown to the floor in frustration. And stands up getting off the bed._

SANCIA

Keep going.

_Joffre hesitantly sits back down and immediately tries to climb on top of her, he starts kissing her. Sancia pushes him away._

_SANCIA_

No. you need to make me ready.

JOFFRE

Ready?

_Sancia looks down to between her thighs._

_Joffre hesitantly places his hand on her thigh and moves it upwards._

_Sancia closes her eyes and smiles. She lets out a sigh_

_SANCIA_

Good

_She gasps._

_Joffre is smiling triumphantly._

_She starts breathing heavily._

_Joffre is looking eager ._

SANCIA

Ouch!

_Sancia jumps and Joffre moves away_

JOFFRE

Sorry

_Sancia rubs her temples in frustration_

_SANCIA_

Never mind, come here.

_She opens her arms to him and he slides in beside her._

SANCIA

Let's work on the kissing.

_Joffre moves in to kiss her._

_SANCIA (CONT.)_

Gently

_She reminds him._

_Joffre starts off gently and gets more forceful. Sancia sighs in frustration._

_Joffre rolls of and sits on the side of the bed._

JOFFRE

This is pointless.

SANCIA

Maybe tonight is not the night.

JOFFRE

Maybe it'll never be the night.

SANCIA

We just need to give it more time.

JOFFRE

We've given it 7 years.

SANCIA

Well half of those years can't really be included.

JOFFRE

I never should have married.

SANCIA

What?

_Sancia is annoyed_

JOFFRE

I should have joined the church, that was what I wanted.

SANCIA

You? A bishop? A cardinal?

JOFFRE

Yes _me_. But that was for Cesare. Juan got the army, Cesare the cardinalcy, and I got a wife.

_Sancia looks a little offended._

SANCIA

A wife who loves you.

_She reaches out to touch his arm and he shrugs her off_

JOFFRE

Yes me. And my brother. And her cousin and half the men in the kingdom of Naples

SANCIA

Joffre you said –

JOFFRE

I know what I said, but that's not what I feel.

_Sancia is looking stern._

SANCIA

What you said is the truth Joffre, you were very young and I did need more.

JOFFRE

A wife should not need more than her husband.

SANCIA

Well maybe I wouldn't if you _were_ more

_Joffre raises his voice angrily._

JOFFRE

I'm being all that I can be

_Sancia raises her voice to match_

SANCIA

And that isn't enough!

_Joffre angrily gets up and starts pulling on his hose._

_SANCIA (CONT.)_

I'm sorry

_he pulls on his linens_

_SANCIA (CONT.)_

Come back to bed.

_He storms towards the door carrying his boots._

_SANCIA (CONT.)_

Joffre?

_He walks out._

_SANCIA (CONT.)_

Get back here!

_Sancia reaches for her nightshirt and pulls it over her head angrily. She gets her dressing gown and pulls it on then slips on her slippers and storms out of the room after Joffre._

**INT. CORRIDOR. EVENING**

_Sancia storms angrily down the corridor approaching Joffre's room. As she approaches she sees him emerge dressed in his cloak. He heads toward the entrance of the palace. Sancia dashes back to her room and emerges wearing a hooded cloak._

**_EXT. BORGIA PALACE. NIGHT_ **

_Joffre walks down the steps of the palace a short time later Sancia emerges cloaked she follows him through the streets._

**_(Micheletto and Catherina in Castel St. Angelo)_ **

**_INT. PAPAL DINING ROOM. NIGHT_ **

_Alexander is getting ready to dine. Servants are still bringing dishes out and preparing the area. Joffre approaches._

JOFFRE

Father?

ALEXANDER

Holy father.

JOFFRE

Holy father?

ALEXANDER

What is it my child?

_Joffre looks around at the busy servants and hesitates. Alexander beckons him to continue._

JOFFRE

Well you are the pope.

ALEXANDER

That we are.

JOFFRE

And you had a hand in making Cesare Cardinal

ALEXANDER

That we did

JOFFRE

And Cesare is no longer a cardinal

ALEXANDER

Where is this heading?

JOFFRE

I was thinking you could maybe make me one. – a cardinal.

_Alexander laughs heartily_

ALEXANDER

Joffre you are married.

JOFFRE

I was thinking you could grant me an annulment of my marriage.

ALEXANDER

On what grounds?

JOFFRE

Well I am unhappy with her

ALEXANDER

If we granted annulments to every man who was unhappy with his wife. Then no woman in Italy would have a husband.

JOFFRE

and she has been unfaithful.

ALEXANDER

Are we to believe you are faithful to her?

JOFFRE

Well no, but she is a woman it is her duty to care for my needs and my needs only.

ALEXANDER

And who will care for your needs if you are to be a cardinal

JOFFRE

That would not matter to me.

ALEXANDER

Trust me Joffre. It matters.

Wives are often unfaithful. It is hard to justify an annulment under such circumstance.

_Joffre is thinking of another excuse._

JOFFRE

Then I can claim the marriage has not been consummated. There is no proof, she has no children.

ALEXANDER

You would wait 7 years with no word of this? No man could wait 7 years for his wife to bed him.

_Joffre thinks desperately searching for a good reason._

_JOFFRE_

I wasn't yet 14 when I married we could annul on the grounds that I did not meet age of consent.

**INT. CORRIDOR. NIGHT**

_Sancia is listening by the door,_

ALEXANDER (OS)

A dispensation was already made on that matter 7 years ago.

_a single tear runs down her cheek. She wipes it away and then walks off._

**_INT. DINING ROOM. NIGHT_ **

_We are back in the room with Alexander and Joffre_

_JOFFRE_

Father, I have always wanted a Cardinalcy. More than Cesare. I do not wish to stay married. My wife, she belittles me, and taunts me and - she treats me like a child.

ALEXANDER

Well if recent behaviours are anything to go by, I would say you need to stop acting like one if you wish not to be treated so.

JOFFRE

Father?

ALEXANDER

My answer is no. I will hear no more on the matter. Now off with you I am expecting a guest.

_He waves him away dismissively. Joffre mopes out like a scolded puppy._

_Alexander tries to admire himself in the reflection of a platter. He cannot see clearly. He turns to one of the servants._

ALEXANDER

How do I look?

**(Micheletto, Cesare and Catherina on the staircase)**

**(Cesare, Catherina and Alexander in the dining room)**

**(Micheletto in Castel St. Angelo)**

**INT. CORRIDOR. NIGHT**

_Sancia is leaning against the wall looking sorry for herself, Cesare enters and sees her_

CESARE

Sancia?

_Sancia smiles at Cesare._

**(Alexander and Catherina in the dining room)**

**(Micheletto in Catherina's cell)**

**INT. PAPAL QUARTERS. NIGHT**

_Cesare enters the room pushing Sancia up against the wall, they are kissing passionately and trying to undress each other_

**_(Catherina and Alexander in the dining room)_ **

_( **Micheletto in the corridor.** *instead of a servant emerging it is Joffre. He helps Micheletto search)_

**_(Catherina and Alexander in the dining room)_ **

**_(Micheletto and Cesare in the Corridor_ ** _* except Cesare emerges redressing. After they have left Joffre looks in the room and sees Sancia re-dressing)_

**_(Catherina, Alexander and Cesare in the dining room)_ **

**_Through to_ **

**_(Cesare, Micheletto, Adriana and Rufio in Cesare's Quarters)_ **


	4. Masquerado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesare and Joffrey lose their brotherly affections. Cesare leaves Lucrezia to travel to Venice.

**CHAPTER 4 MASQUERADO**

**INT. GIOVANNI'S BEDROOM. DAY**

_The nurse maid is struggling with Giovanni she is trying to get his clothes on but he is kicking and squealing. Lucrezia emerges and watches them from the doorway. Giovanni kicks out and it catches Maria in the mouth. She holds her mouth in pain and then reaches out and grabs Giovanni she bends him over and spanks him. Lucrezia enters._

LUCREZIA

Nurse!

_Maria lets go of Giovanni and looks up at Lucrezia shocked._

MARIA

I'm sorry my lady, I was trying to dress him, he was being difficult –

_Lucrezia is now comforting Giovanni._

LUCREZIA

That is no excuse for you to strike him.

MARIA

I beg your forgiveness my lady, sometimes he can be so trying.

LUCREZIA

If you find my boy trying then maybe this is no position for you.

MARIA

My lady, I am truly sorry. It will not happen again.

LUCREZIA

I will have words to my mother, I think it is time you moved on.

_Maria moves to grab Lucrezia’s skirts and begs_

MARIA

Please my lady, There is no work out there. My father has passed. My mother has been out of work for months. This is our only income.

LUCREZIA

I'm sorry . but I cannot have someone in my household who would harm my child.

_Lucrezia leaves carrying Giovanni._

_Maria still on the floor starts weeping._

**INT. BORGIA CORRIDOR. NIGHT**

_A man creeps down the corridor, hands reach down and pull of his shoes one by one. A door is pushed open and the feet walk in._

**INT. LUCREZIA'S BEDROOM. NIGHT**

_Cesare emerges in the doorway, he gently closes the door. He approaches the bed quietly a smirk on his face. The figure on the bed turns before he reaches her. It is Lucrezia._

LUCREZIA

Cesare? Now it is you who creeps through the night?

_Cesare slips into the bed behind Lucrezia whose body faces the other way. He places his hand on her swollen abdomen_

CESARE

I thought I would repay the favour.

_Cesare looks beside Lucrezia to see Giovanni sleeping._

I see you already have company.

LUCREZIA

Some nights he has bad dreams and will not sleep without his mother.

CESARE

Dreams could only be sweet when lying next to you.

_Cesare kisses her cheek._

CESARE (CONT.)

I must leave in the morning.

LUCREZIA

Campaigning again?

CESARE

I have some matters of personal interest to attend to before I join France. I must travel to Venice.

LUCREZIA

You are expanding your borders?

CESARE

I am building my future.

_He rubs Lucrezia's abdomen and Lucrezia looks at Giovanni. She looks sad again._

_CESARE_

Do not worry I will return before the birth.

_Lucrezia smiles_

_LUCREZIA_

He is perfect, is he not?

_She speaks of Giovanni, who is sleeping peacefully like an angel._

_CESARE_

He is.

_LUCREZIA_

And what of this child?

_Lucrezia puts her hand on top of Cesare's that still rests on her abdomen_

_CESARE_

The child of our love would be without flaw

_Lucrezia looks doubtful_

LUCREZIA

There is a reason love such as ours is forbidden. What if he is sickly, or misshapen or..

_Cesare grasps her by the chin and turns her face towards his own_

_CESARE_

He will be perfect. In my eyes _and_ in the eyes of the world.

_He kisses her on the mouth. Lucrezia still looks doubtful_

_Cesare rolls her on to her back and rests himself on top gently._

_CESARE_

He will be Handsome like his father. Cunning, full of vigour.

_They both smile. He kisses her again and moves his hand along her thigh_

_CESARE (CONT.)_

and intelligent, witty and generous like his mother

_He kisses her again and begins to lift her nightshirt. Lucrezia slaps his hand away playfully and motions to Giovanni_

LUCREZIA

Cesare!

CESARE

he sleeps sister

LUCRETZIA

And you will wake him

_CESARE_

He sleeps like a babe, nothing will wake him.

_He kisses her neck and attempt to lift her nightshirt again_

_LUCREZIA_

And the baby, you are crushing it as you are now.

_Lucrezia tries to push Cesare away he reluctantly pulls himself off her. Groaning._

_CESARE_

Very well sis

_He places another kiss on her face and then repositions himself at her side again cradling her in his arms_

_CESARE (CON.T)_

We will continue in a month's time.

_They both smile at each other and continue to admire Giovanni._

**INT. MICHELETTO'S APARTMENT. DAY**

_Micheletto is sitting on the floor eating a bowl of gruel. Cesare enters. He looks around at the apartment. He wipes a finger on the dusty shelf and then removes the dust from his finger with a handkerchief._

CESARE

I don't know why a man of your value chooses to live in such -

_He waves around at the apartment_

CESARE (CONT.)

Conditions.

MICHELETTO

I am a simple man.

_He continues eating his gruel._

CESARE

I need you to accompany me to Venice

MICHELETTO

Now?

CESARE

Today.

_Micheletto stands up_

MICHELETTO

What of Rufio?

CESARE

Let him dwell on his fate a little longer.

MICHELETTO

I will get the guard ready.

CESARE

No Micheletto. I wish to keep this discreet. It will just be us three.

MICHELETTO

My lord?

CESARE

I will bring Joffre again

_Micheletto gives a laugh._

MICHELETTO

what a guard that would be.

CESARE

The boy needs more experience in the world, and who better to give it than us.

_Micheletto nods, and moves to prepare his things_

**INT. JOFFRE'S BEDROOM. DAY**

_Joffre still lays in bed the curtains drawn. Cesare enters and pulls them open the light streams down on to Joffre and he groans and rolls over._

CESARE

You still sleep little brother.

JOFFRE

I am tired. Leave me

CESARE

I thought you would like to take another trip.

_Joffre rolls to sit on the side of the bed, he rubs his eyes._

JOFFRE

I do not wish to take trips with you brother

CESARE

Why not? Does your backside still hurt?

_He playfully makes a slap at Joffre's behind._

_Joffre jumps off the bed out of the way. He turns to Cesare scowling like he has something to say._

CESARE

What is it brother?

_Cesare is more serious now._

JOFFRE

When I suggested you fuck my wife, I meant it in jest.

_Cesare looks around the room and then back at Joffre_

CESARE

Brother –

JOFFRE

Is it not enough you have our fathers love? He handed you a Cardinalcy and you throw it away

CESARE

It was not what I wanted

JOFFRE

It is what I wanted! but you took it and squandered it and now you take my wife too.

CESARE

It meant nothing.

JOFFRE

I'm sure it did – to you.

CESARE

Sancia needed comforting.

JOFFRE

I. can comfort. My. own. Wife!

_He speaks in staccato furiously pointing his finger inches from Cesare's face._

_Cesare stares at his finger for a moment and then grabs his hand, he twists it behind Joffre's back, Joffrey moans in pain. Cesare speaks gently into Joffre's ear._

CESARE

Be careful. We know what happened to the last brother who tried to cross me.

_He throws Joffre roughly back on the bed and makes his retreat._

_Joffre turns and sits on the bed again. He scowls angrily._

**_EXT. STREETS OF ROME. DAY_ **

_Micheletto is waiting for Cesare with his back against the wall. Cesare walks past him angrily._

MICHELETTO

Where is he then?

CESARE

He will not join us.

MICHELETTO

That is probably for the best my lord, your brother is not the sharpest of blades.

_Cesare nods at him understanding his double meaning. They walk off toward the stables._

**INT. LUCREZIA'S BEDROOM. DAY**

_Lucrezia is being undressed by a servant, while she is undressing she grasps her lower abdomen and winces in pain._

SERVANT

My lady?

LUCREZIA

It is nothing. Continue.

_Lucrezia takes a few deep breaths._

**EXT. VENICE. DAY**

_The beautiful streets of Venice. Many gondolas travel through the canals. Carpenters are busy setting up stages and hanging lanterns._

**INT. VENICE. PALACE. DAY**

_Cesare sits at a table with Doge Agostino and his grand councillors. Including a young apprentice._

_Micheletto and some guards stand in the background._

CESARE

So we are in agreement? You will remove your protection from Rimini, Faenza and Pesaro.

AGOSTINO

Yes of course we will agree to the terms of _il Duce_ Valentino.

CESARE

Too easy

_He drinks from his cup_

AGOSTNO

We do have a – request of our own.

CESARE

I'll hear it.

AGOSTINO

As you would know we are in some trouble with the Turks.

CESARE

I am aware

AGOSTINO

And helping you would put us in much favour with France, and with the pope.

CESARE

It would

AGOSTINO

So in return for meeting your request, we would ask that you lend some of your troops to our cause.

CESARE

My troops? French troops, Papal troops. Which would you like.

AGOSTINO

Any my good lord would be willing to spare us.

_Cesare thinks on it._

CESARE

Very well. I will spare you some papal troops. I will send word and have them leave at once.

AGOSTINO

my lord is too kind. we are most appreciative of his generosity.

_Agostino bows his head._

CESARE

It is a fair deal.

_Cesare finishes his drink and stands from the table._

_CESARE(CONT.)_

I must be heading back to Rome. King Louis is on the move and I should be with my father when he arrives.

AGOSTINO

Don't leave so soon, you should enjoy the sights of Venice. The Carnevale is in a few days and that is not to be missed. Pageants, comedy. Fireworks, Masquerade. It is quite the occasion.

CESARE

We could use some respite, before war is upon us.

AGOSTINO

I have some fine apartments not far from the palace that you and your party are welcome to use. How many are with you?

CESARE

Just my manservant Don Micheletto

_He gestures to Micheletto_

Only the one? I imagined you with quite a guard.

CESARE

I did not wish to draw attention to myself. Micheletto is all the guard I need.

_He looks at Micheletto and Micheletto is expressionless._

CESARE (CONT.)

We will take you up on your offer.

AGOSTINO

Very good I will get someone to show them to you.

_He gestures to one of his servants who bows and then comes to attend Cesare._

CESARE

Thank you my lord.

_He bows and then leaves following the servant, Micheletto follows._

_The doge turns to his council._

AGOSTINO

Lessons could be learnt from him that could not be found in any of your books.

_He is speaking to the young apprentice among his advisors. It is Mario._

AGOSTINO (CONT.)

Do you know of Cesare Borgia?

MARIO

Of course he is practically family. The brother of my cousins husband.

AGOSTINO

Ah. Then you have a very powerful ally.

MARIO

Yes. An ally.

_Mario is scheming._

**INT. BORGIA PALACE. DAY**

_Sancia and Lucrezia are doing needlework while a nurse plays with Giovanni on the floor._

LUCREZIA

Being Confined to this Palace is proving to be exceedingly dull

SANCIA

You know it is for the best. We cannot put the baby at risk. Or yourself.

_Lucrezia pouts_

SANCIA (CONT.)

It will not be for too long. You are due any day now.

_Lucrezia avoids Sancia's eyes guiltily._

LUCREZIA

Babies come when they are ready, it could still be a month away.

_Lucrezia doubles over in pain, holding her lower abdomen._

SANCIA

Are you alright Lucrezia?

LUCREZIA

Oh just some cramps. We are practising.

SANCIA

Will practise help?

LUCREZIA

I find that very little helps when the birth is upon you.

SANCIA

I must admit as much as I want a child, I do not envy anyone the birth.

_Lucrezia doubles over again._

_SANCIA_

Are you certain you're alright?

_Lucrezia feels between her legs through her skirts. Some small drops of blood are seeping to the surface of the fabric._

LUCREZIA

No.

_She crumples into a ball, Sancia tries to help her. She calls to the nurse_

SANCIA

Send for the medic!

**EXT. VENICE. NIGHT**

_Micheletto and Cesare are walking through the streets admiring the sights. Performers, jugglers, stilt walkers. Men and women in costumes and masks They come to a square where the doge is addressing the crowd. He spots Cesare and beckons him over._

**INT. BORGIA PALACE. NIGHT**

_Lucrezia lays exhausted on the bed. A medic and nurses attend her. Sancia and Vanozza are by her side. She moans and pants in labour._

**EXT. VENICE. NIGHT**

_Cesare is on stage with the doge. The crowd is cheering. Micheletto is in the crowd close by._

AGOSTINO

And for your part in the arranging of our stronger alliance with Rome and with France, we would like to bestow upon you our greatest honour.

_Agostino lifts a red robe from the arms of a waiting servant and drapes it over Cesare_

AGOSTINO (CONT.)

Cesare Borgia, duke of Valentinios we name you honorary citizen of _Venizia._

_The crowd cheers. Cesare smiles uncomfortably. Micheletto laughs at him._

**_EXT. VENICE BACKSTREET. NIGHT_ **

_Micheletto and Cesare walk down a dark quiet street by the canals. Sound of celebration and fireworks can be heard off in the distance._

MICHELETTO

The red looks good on you.

CESARE

I'm glad this has all been so entertaining for you.

_They laugh at each other._

CESARE (CONT.)

It is good to see you smile.

_Micheletto loses his smile Cesare continues to look at him with a grin on his face until Micheletto smiles again._

MICHELETTO

I can't keep a straight face when you wear that ridiculous robe.

_They both laugh and Cesare begins to take of the robe. Micheletto spots a shadow in one of the darkened side streets._

**_INT. LUCREZIA'S BEDROOM. NIGHT_ **

_Lucrezia is on the bed, Sancia and Vanozza are comforting her. Two other nurses are in attendance. There is blood spotted all over the bed and all over Lucrezia and the nurses. Everyone looks concerned._

LUCREZIA

I need my brother, where is he!

VANOZZA

He has not yet returned.

_Lucrezia continues to moan in agony. Sancia mops her brow._

_VANOZZA_

You need to breathe.

_Lucrezia cries out._

_LUCREZIA_

I'm going to die here mother, I can feel it.

_VANOZZA_

No Lucrezia you must not say such things.

_Lucrezia continues to moan and between gasps she says_

_LUCREZIA_

I am going to die!

_She screams and moans and pants. Then she screams -_

_LUCREZIA_

Cesare!

**EXT. VENICE BACKSTREET. NIGHT**

_Lucrezia's voice merges into Micheletto's more gentle but urgent voice as he calls out. A figure wearing a costume mask jumps Cesare from one of the shadowed streets, Cesare flips of the assailant on to the ground and swiftly stabs him in the throat with his dagger. Two more figures in robes and masks drop out of the shadows. Micheletto takes one and Cesare the other. While Cesare is fighting he is knocked over the side of the canal wall. Micheletto parries his opponent and turning puts his sword through his belly. He moves to attack Cesare's assailant pushing him away from the wall. Micheletto glimpses over to see Cesare has landed on a gondola below he landed on his head and is unconscious. one of his legs is in the water and his body is slipping in. The assailant again lunges for Micheletto and he forces him back once again enough to go down the nearest step to the dock below._

_Micheletto is watching Cesare who is sliding off in to the water. He jumps on the mooring poles trying to reach the gondola with Cesare on it._

_The assassin jumps on to a pole behind him and they take swings at each other balancing on the mooring poles. Micheletto jumps to another pole and another closer to Cesare. Micheletto gets a twinge in his knee as he lands and starts to lose his balance about to fall in to the water The assassin jumps on the pole beside him and is about to bound off with his sword ready to strike a fatal blow to Micheletto._

_Cesare jumps out of the water. His damp hair stuck to his face like a monster from the deep sea. He grabs Micheletto's assailant by his boot and pulls him down into the water. Micheletto splashes safely into the water. Cesare chokes the assassin until Micheletto emerges and stabs the assassin in the heart. The assassin sinks below the surface._

_Micheletto and Cesare are treading the water._

MICHELETTO

Was I in harm's way my lord?

_and Cesare smiles at him._

CESARE

Not for a moment.

**INT. LUCREZIA'S BEDROOM. DAY**

_Lucrezia lays in the bed. The lighting is soft. She is dressed in a clean gown and the bed is clean and tucked neatly around her. Her face is serene like a sleeping angel. Golden sunlight streams through the window. It almost looks as if she lays in heaven. She wakes and remembering what happened, she sits up startled._

LUCREZIA

My baby?

_Sancia is sitting by the window nursing a bundle. Her face is calm and gentle._

SANCIA

It's alright Lucrezia he's right here.

_Lucrezia holds out her arms to the baby, fear is in her eyes._

_Sancia Hands her the baby who is gurgling and whimpering healthily._

_Lucrezia hastily unwraps the baby and looks him over thoroughly counting his fingers and toes and examining his body. She still looks concerned._

_Sancia rests a comforting hand on her._

SANCIA

He is a little small, but otherwise flawless.

_Lucrezia's tension dissipates. She wraps the baby up and clutches him to her chest._

**_INT. VENICE. PALACE. DAY_ **

_Cesare barges through the door and pounces on Agostino with his sword drawn. His guards make a move to get to them but Micheletto blocks their path._

CESARE

You ordered an attack on our lives.

_Agostino waves the guards away._

AGOSTINO

We are most disappointed to hear of this attack on you, the streets of Venice are usually safe. If the festival had not been on the guards would have been free to deal with these street ruffians

CESARE

This was a planned attack. Our attackers were professionals

AGOSTINO

Professionals? Someone is trying to assassinate you? It is not I.

CESARE

how did they know I was here?

AGOSTINO

My lord, we are most grateful to have you as our friend and ally. We name you as honorary citizen, why would we attack you?

CESARE

You would not want to be on my bad side Agostino.

AGOSTINO

Here you threaten my life before my guard, and I hold them off. Is this not proof enough?

_Cesare throws Agostino away and steps back. Agostino recovers himself and readjusts his robe._

AGOSTINO

I will launch an immediate investigation in to who was behind the attack.

CESARE

Good. Find them and send word to me once you do. Nobody will make an attempt on my life and go unpunished.

**EXT. BORGIA PALACE. DAY**

_A young messenger lingers by the entryway of the palace. Joffre comes behind him_.

JOFFRE

Can I help you

MESSENGER

An urgent message. For lady Sancia.

JOFFRE

I can take it to her.

_The messenger hesitates._

MESSENGER

I was given strict instruction to give it to my lady only.

_Joffre grabs the messenger by the collar of the shirt and pulls him in threateningly._

JOFFRE

The lady is my wife. And as her husband I have the right to know what secret messages she is receiving

MESSANGER

M - my - my lord

_he stutters_

JOFFRE

Or do I need to practice my right as a husband and have you skewered for courting my wife?

MESSENGER

N - no my lord.

_He stutters_

_He holds the letter up for Joffre who snatches it and skims over it. The messenger darts away swiftly._

_Joffre looks up from the letter with a devilish grin._

**INT. LUCREZIA'S BEDROOM. DAY**

_Alexander is holding the baby. He is cooing at him softly and is completely smitten by him. Lucrezia is seated watches on smiling to herself._

ALEXANDER

We are delighted with the name.

LUCREZIA

I hoped you would be.

ALEXANDER

Another beautiful grandson.

_He beams at Lucrezia_

ALEXANDER (CONT.)

Of course his birth could cause some - difficulty.

LUCREZIA

With?

ALEXANDER

Cesare sides with France, and war between Naples and France is imminent. It would not look favourable upon us if we hold Alphonso's heir.

LUCREZIA

More politics father.

_She is weary_

ALEXANDER

There is also the matter of your re-marrying

LUCREZIA

Must we speak of this now

ALEXANDER

We must get in fast if we are to secure you a good match, and we must consider how another child may affect that match.

LUCREZIA

I hope you will not ask me to put my child aside. I was not pleased with the last person who asked me to do such a thing.

ALEXANDER

No my daughter, we would never ask you to put him aside, but we should keep his birth quiet for now, until this business with Naples is over. And then we can find a suitable place for you both.

LUCREZIA

And what of my sister Sancia. She is a daughter of Naples. How will you hide her?

ALEXANDER

Do not worry about Sancia. If a problem arises it shall be dealt with.

LUCREZIA

Is that what we are to you? Problems to be dealt with.

_Alexander is lost for a reply, at that moment Cesare walks in. Alexander is relieved by the distraction._

LUCREZIA

Cesare!

CESARE

_He plants a brotherly kiss on her lips. Alexander smiles at the pair. Cesare holds out his arms for the baby and Alexander carefully hands him over._

ALEXANDER

I will leave you three be for a time.

_Alexander makes his quick exit avoiding Lucrezia's steely gaze._

_When Alexander has left Cesare kisses Lucrezia again more passionately this time._

CESARE

My son

_Cesare is enraptured. Lucrezia stands to look at her baby over Cesare's arm._

LUCREZIA

He is perfect

CESARE

Just as I told you

_He strokes Lucrezia's cheek and she nudges into his touch._

CESARE (CONT.)

A Name?

LUCREZIA

Rodrigo

CESARE

Not Alphonso then?

_Lucrezia shakes her head_

CESARE

And not Cesare either?

LUCREZIA

I think Rodrigo is fitting

CESARE

Perfectly suitable. - Are you well

LUCREZIA

This birth was tiresome, I will need rest, but I will recover

CESARE

Father has already been at the search for potential husbands.

LUCREZIA

I know. I am still his brood mare.

CESARE

You are a piece on his board

LUCREZIA

Only on his board?

CESARE

I suppose it is not entirely necessary for you to marry. You could come with me to France.

LUCREZIA

France? And be your mistress?

CESARE

You can live with your sister in law you will bring Giovanni and Rodrigo and we will raise them up with Louise.

LUCREZIA

You would have me live as a widow, without love of my own?

CESARE

You would have my love.

_He kisses her on her hand._

CESARE (CONT.)

And I could name Rodrigo as my heir if Charlotte were to have no sons.

LUCREZIA

You would put him before your legitimate children? Now that _Would_ cause a scandal

CESARE

 _I_ will have to give it more thought, but I will raise him as my own, we can raise him together in a house of love as we were raised.

_Cesare plays with the baby's hand_

_LUCREZIA_

A house of sin?

_CESARE_

We were well loved. he will have everything we had and more and he will grow to be just like his father.

_Cesare embraces Lucrezia with his free arm_

_CESARE_

and you can both be mine.

_A look of dread grows on Lucrezia's face._


	5. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former employee comes forward with knowledge the Borgias do not want shared. Lucrezia and Sancia escape Rome. Micheletto foils a plot to harm Lucrezia's children.

**_CHAPTER 5 - SANCTUARY_ **

**EXT. ROMAN MARKET. DAY**

_Lucrezia, Rodrigo a nurse and Micheletto are browsing the markets. A dirty looking woman steps out of the surrounding crowd and starts calling out._

MARIA

Borgia Whore!

_Lucrezia and her party turn._

MARIA

Lucrezia. The Borgia whore. She fornicates with her own brother and together they kill her husband. That is not the child of her husband.

_She points a finger at the infant in the nurses arms._

MARIA (CONT.)

It is the spawn of the devil himself. The child of Cesare -

_Micheletto has approached the woman and now holds her by the jaw his dagger is drawn._

_Lucrezia takes Rodrigo from the nurse and brings him to her chest._

LUCREZIA

No Micheletto. Not here. Take her away.

**INT. CELL. EVENING**

_Maria sits on the ground by a pole. She is chained with her arms above her head. She is filthy and bloody as if she has been beaten. A guard unlocks the cell and Micheletto and Cesare enter. Cesare turns to the guard._

CESARE

Leave us.

_The guard nods and takes his leave._

CESARE

Tell me what you know.

MARIA

I know everything. I was in the service of your mother and sister. I washed their sheets and their garments. I know that your sister bled weeks before her husband's death, and I know her husband did not visit her chambers in between that time. I also know that you visited her rooms regularly and in private, and she visited your rooms. I know on the night Alphonso died Lucrezia was moaning in her bedroom.

_Cesare looks to Micheletto and back at Maria._

MARIA (CONT.)

And they weren't the moans of a distraught wife who had just lost her husband.

_Cesare has a grin on his face_

MARIA (CONT.)

I know that Alphonso died that night in that very same bedroom, and not in a brawl at some tavern!

CESARE

That is quite a tale to tell. Were you not paid for your discretion while in my mother's household?

MARIA

You fool. Your mother relieved me weeks ago. She sent me back to my starving family. Now we all starve. I have nothing to live for; you may as well kill me now and keep me silent.

CESARE

There are other ways to keep you silent.

_Cesare nods to Micheletto and Micheletto approaches with a knife. We hear her screams as he goes to work. Cesare leaves the cell._

_As he exits he walks past Catherina in her cell. He smirks at her. The screams of Maria can still be heard._

CESARE

Just the tongue this time.

_Catherina watches him leave. Terror is in her eyes._

**INT. PAPAL QUARTERS. EVENING**

_Alexander is standing in his night clothes. Cesare enters and Alexander beckons him in further._

ALEXANDER

We heard there was a disturbance in the market today.

CESARE

It has been dealt with.

ALEXANDER

A woman was making some interesting accusations.

CESARE

She will not make any more.

_Alexander sits at his desk._

ALEXANDER

This has got us thinking.

CESARE

About?

ALEXANDER

About your sister. About her reputation. About what people say about her now, and what they will say about her in the future.

_Cesare is listening._

ALEXANDER (CONT.)

The child Rodrigo, he will have respectable name. A respectable record of his birth. The child Giovanni - It has become common knowledge that he was the son of a stable boy. This would not look good on the permanent record of our daughter.

CESARE

What do you propose we do about that?

ALEXANDER

I have already done something.

_He presents a papal bull to Cesare._

ALEXANDER

This bull states that Giovanni is the son of oneself and of an unknown mother.

_Cesare examines the paper and shakes his head._

CESARE

ALEXANDER

No?

CESARE

This would not look good on your record either father. Another child?

ALEXANDER

I already have so many –

_He chuckles_

CESARE

Change it. Say that I am Giovanni's father and the mother unknown. It would not make a difference to how I am seen.

_Alexander examines the bull again deep in thought._

ALEXANDER

Very well. I will issue another bull

CESARE

Good. Now I must prepare the French king arrives any day now

ALEXANDER

Yes. We know.

_Alexander groans_

_Cesare turns to leave._

ALEXANDER

Cesare?

_Cesare turns back_

ALEXANDER

There is no truth to what she said? There has been nothing – unholy – happen between you and Lucrezia?

_Cesare looks him dead in the eyes._

CESARE

I love my sister only as god intends me to.

_Alexander smiles and nods. Cesare turns and leaves. Alexander looks doubtful_

_As Cesare exits Joffre enters. Cesare looks at Joffre angrily and Joffre avoids Cesare's gaze. he approaches his father._

JOFFRE

Father?

ALEXANDER

Holy father.

_He is irritated by Joffre's insolence._

JOFFRE

Holy father. I have something you need to see.

_Joffre produces the letter to Sancia._

_Alexander opens it and reads it._

ALEXANDER

What is this you show us?

JOFFRE

It is a letter to Sancia.

ALEXANDER

and it is important because?

_Joffre points to the letter_

JOFFRE

She is up to something Father.

ALEXANDER

A few words scribbled on a note could hardly prove that -

JOFFRE

but we could still use it - as evidence

_Alexander looks over the note again and rubs his chin thoughtfully_

**_EXT. BORGIA GARDEN. DAY_ **

_Lucrezia walks with Sancia. Sancia is holding Rodrigo. Giovanni is playing_

LUCREZIA

I must leave this place Sister?

SANCIA

The palace?

LUCREZIA

No. Rome. The air is - suffocating.

_SANCIA_

There is a distinct scent to it.

LUCREZIA

It is not only the air. It is my family. My brother, my father. They suffocate me. They are already planning to marry me off.

SANCIA

Such is the fate of a sister and daughter.

LUCREZIA

I need time away. Time to rest and recover. Time to think. Time to grieve my husband.

SANCIA

I empathise with you.

LUCREZIA

I know sweet sister. That's why I ask you. Do you know of a place I could go. Somewhere with the children. Where I could rest.

SANCIA

I can think of a place. I would come with you. I too find the air suffocating.

LUCREZIA

Well we must leave at once before we have no breath left.

SANCIA

Of course. We will need an escort.

LUCREZIA

Yes someone who knows discretion. I can think of just the person.

**EXT. BORGIA PALACE. DAWN**

_Lucrezia and Sancia stand by a waiting carriage. They are dressed in hooded cloaks they each hold a child. Micheletto approaches. He bows to Lucrezia_

MICHELETTO

My lady

LUCREZIA

Don Micheletto

MICHELETTO

Will you tell me where we are headed?

SANCIA

My Villa, South of here.

MICHELETTO

Very well.

_He climbs atop the carriage and takes the reigns. Sancia, Lucrezia and the children get in. The carriage rolls down the streets. A single horse is tied to the carriage that follows along._

**EXT. SANCIA'S VILLA. NIGHT**

_Micheletto helps Sancia, Lucrezia and the children out of the carriage. He bows to Lucrezia_

MICHELETTO

I must take my leave my lady, I must return to Rome. I have something to deal with.

LUCREZIA

Thankyou Don Micheletto, you have done me a great kindness

MICHELETTO

I am forever at your service my lady.

_Micheletto bows again he then mounts his horse and turns to leave._

LUCREZIA

Micheletto?

_Micheletto turns in his saddle._

LUCREZIA

Remember, you tell no-one.

MICHELETTO

No-one

LUCREZIA

Not even my brother

MICHELETTO

not even your brother.

_Micheletto leaves. Lucrezia watches and then immediately starts to prepare a horse. Sancia moves to the doorway where the housekeeper is waiting she watches the women suspiciously._

_SANCIA_

Here take the children inside. Fix Giovanni something to eat.

_The housekeeper reluctantly takes the baby and Giovanni inside. Sancia turns back to Lucrezia_

SANCIA

What are you doing?

LUCREZIA

Forgive me Sancia, I needed to get my children away from Rome, but I will need to be away from my children to recover completely. I know I can trust you to care for them while I am gone.

SANCIA

Yes of course but where are you going?

LUCREZIA

Somewhere safe. To be with God

**(French king at the Gates of Rome/St Peters)**

**(French king, Cesare, and Alexander in Vatican Palace)**

**(Alexander and Cesare in the vestibule)**

**(Cesare and Della Rovere at St. Peters)**

**_*(First scene of Pia and Lucrezia in nunnery)_ **

**_(Micheletto, Cesare, Rufio and Catherina in Castel St. Angelo)_ **

**_(Micheletto and Cesare in Cesare's quarters)_ **

**_(Pia and Lucrezia in their cell)_ **

_( **Cesare, Micheletto and Peasant in the countryside of MT Vesuvius)**_

_Through to_

**_(Cesare, Micheletto, King Louis and his generals in King's tent)_ **

**_*(Pia and Lucrezia in the cell)_ **

**_(Micheletto, the wild bunch and Cesare in the countryside of MT Vesuvius)_ **

_Through to –_

**_(The wild bunch and Micheletto on the streets of Naples *_ ** _except instead of the aunt being a nun she is a housekeeper that works at Sancia's Villa)_

**_(Cesare and Micheletto in the Naples bedroom)_ **

**_(Micheletto and party of soldiers on roadway)_ **

_Micheletto enters a window, he drops to the floor and quietly walks through the Villa avoiding any servants. He carefully opens a door and looks in. then another. He looks in another and enters_

**INT. SANCIA'S BEDROOM. NIGHT**

_Micheletto enters. He places his hand over Sancia's mouth and she wakes startled. He puts his finger to his lips and lets her go._

MICHELETTO

You have an Orsini woman here?

_Sancia nods_

SANCIA

The housekeeper

MICHELETTO

Where?

SANCIA

She would be in the kitchen. She bakes the bread.

_Micheletto creeps out and Sancia sits in bed shocked._

**_INT. KITCHEN. NIGHT_ **

_The housekeeper is kneading the dough we see Micheletto enter behind her and grab her he holds his dagger to her throat_

**_(dialogue continues as in the scene with Micheletto and Sister Benvenuta in the cell_ ** _*except instead of matens she says 'in the dining room, when they break their fast.'_

**_(Shadowy figures at the nunnery)_ **

_Through to_

**_(nuns in chapel with Orsini_ ** _* except it is in the dining room and there is no talking or singing. Just massacre)_


	6. A Penance too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesare finds where his sister has been hiding. Sancia pays for her past crimes.

**_CHAPTER 6 – A PENANCE TOO LATE_ **

**_(Cesare and wild bunch in Naples Palace)_ **

**_(*exclude Pia, Micheletto and Lucrezia in nunnery chapel)_ **

**_(Cesare and wild bunch on rd. from Naples)_ **

**_(*exclude Cesare and Lucrezia in St peters church)_ **

**_INT. BORGIA GARDEN. DAY_ **

_Cesare strides furiously into the garden over to Micheletto who is standing with Sancia._

CESARE

My sister where is she?

_Micheletto hangs his head in shame_

MICHELETTO

Not here my lord.

_Cesare grabs him by his doublet violently_

CESARE

You said you would bring her back!

MICHELETTO

My lord, It seems she departed not long after she was bought to the Villa. Your sister in law would not tell me where she went.

_Cesare lets go of Micheletto and turns to Sancia. He grabs her just as roughly as he grabbed hold of Micheletto._

CESARE

Where is she?

SANCIA

I vowed I would tell no one where she went!

CESARE

Do you understand what could have happened to her and the children? She could still be in danger.

SANCIA

I do not think danger will come to her where she is.

_Cesare pulls his dagger and puts it to her throat._

CESARE

Danger will come to you if you do not tell me where she is!

SANCIA

In a Nunnery, On the road from Naples to Benevento

_Cesare throws Sancia violently to the ground. she cries._

Cesare walks out of the entrance to the Borgia palace, Micheletto follows

MICHELETTO

You are leaving my lord?

CESARE

I need to find my sister.

MICHELETTO

I'll come with you.

CESARE

No Micheletto, I go alone

MICHELETTO

There may be dangers ahead.

CESARE

The only danger in those parts is me.

_Micheletto watches him leave._

**_EXT. NUNNERY. DUSK_ **

_Lucrezia is working in the vegetable garden with Pia and some other nuns. A figure cowled in monks robes approaches from the shadows of the convent._

CESARE

Lucrezia

_He whispers._

_Lucrezia turns to see the figure. She catches a glimpse of Cesare's face. Cesare walks backwards further into the shadow. Lucrezia looks around to see if anyone will notice her and then follows Cesare._

_As she departs Pia looks up from her work and watches them walk away._

**INT. PIA AND LUCREZIA'S CELL. DUSK**

_Lucrezia walks into the room closely followed by Cesare, he removes his hood and robe as he enters. Lucrezia lights a lantern as Cesare closes the door behind them. They embrace. Cesare admires her._

_CESARE_

So my sister wishes to play the part of Heloise?

LUCREZIA

Why brother do you wish to play the part of Abelard?

CESARE

If this were to be a permanent decision, I may consider it.

_Cesare removes Lucrezia's bonnet and wimple and her golden locks tumble out. He smiles relieved_

LUCREZIA

And give up your wife, your lands, your army. That would be an unlikely conclusion for Cesare Borgia.

_Cesare runs his hands through her hair and Lucrezia relishes in his embrace_

**(*The dialogue continues from Jordan's screenplay where Cesare and Lucrezia are in the church from where she says she considered taking a name, until where he asks her if she was hiding)**

_Lucrezia steps away from Cesare and turns her back to him_.

LUCREZIA

A convent is a perfectly suitable place for a widow to grieve. It has only been a year since my husband's death and with the birth of Rodrigo and everything else that has happened. I have not had time to mourn.

_She looks back at him_

LUCREZIA (CONT.)

And I think it right that I serve my Penance. For what we did - For the way we did it.

 _A tear runs down her cheek_.

LUCREZIA (CONT.)

I also needed time to think - about marriage.

_Cesare comes behind her and embraces her. He kisses her hair._

CESARE

I thought coming to live with me in France was a promising idea. If we are to be together.

LUCREZIA

Cesare. We cannot be together. We would always be cowled in hoods and speaking in whispers and looking over our shoulders.

CESARE

It has worked in the past.

LUCREZIA

We have been lucky Cesare. We have been exceedingly lucky.

CESARE

Jesus loves me.

_Cesare says cheekily. Nodding to the wooden crucifix above Lucrezia's bed_

_LUCREZIA_

You once said to me that what happened between us should stay in the past.

_Cesare is not happy._

CESARE

And neither of us left it in the past - the present has proven that is an unnatural course. And now the events have changed. You have my child. How could I put the two I love most in the past?

LUCREZIA

It is safer for all of us if you do. Safer for me, safer for you and safer for Rodrigo.

_Cesare is getting angry_

CESARE

You would keep my son away from me?

LUCREZIA

Remember brother he is not your son, he is your nephew.

_Cesare grabs Lucrezia roughly by the shoulders and begins to shake her._

CESARE

He is my son! He is mine, you are both mine.

_Lucrezia looks scared_

LUCREZIA

Cesare you are hurting me!

CESARE

Well you are killing me! After everything we have done. After everything I have done. Everything I have done for you and for us. You are accountable for the majority of scars upon my soul! And _now_ you want to leave it in the past?

LUCREZIA

Cesare stop! You know it cannot be. You know this!

_Cesare turns Lucrezia over in his arms and lifts her tunic and underskirts. He unties his pants with one hand and attempts to takes her from behind while she struggles._

CESARE

You are mine Lucrezia. Mine!

_Lucrezia continues to struggle and cry. Cesare continues to overpower her._

MOTHER SUPERIOR (O.S)

Sister Angela?

_Mother opens the door, and Cesare turns. The mother superior crosses herself_

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Incest!

 _Cesare turns quickly and removes the sword from the hilt at his side. Mother turns to run but he grabs her and throws her to the ground inside the room shutting the door behind them. Lucrezia is crying and trying to stop him. Mother on the floor puts her hands together begging as if in prayer, she tries to scream as Cesare lifts his sword. Cesare sticks his sword into her throat. Her scream is muffled as she chokes on the blood pouring out of her mouth and throat_.

LUCREZIA

No Cesare. No!

_She crouches over the mother and attempts to stop the blood. Cesare hastily hilts his sword and ties his pants while he examines the scene before him. Lucrezia is crying._

LUCREZIA

You kill an innocent! a servant of god! You have gone mad!

_Cesare grabs Lucrezia by the arm and brings her to her feet. With his free arm he grabs the lit lantern from the wall and throws it on the mothers superiors body setting it alight._

_CESARE_

Come sister

_Cesare pulls Lucrezia out by her arm, she does not resist._

**EXT. Convent. Dusk**

_The sisters are running from the garden bringing buckets of water Yelling and sounds of panic can be heard. In the background two figures ride off on a single horse._

**_EXT. WOODLAND PATH. NIGHT_ **

_Cesare and Lucrezia ride on the horse. Lucrezia in front of Cesare. Lucrezia's face is flushed and wet from tears but she does not cry anymore. Cesare is anguished with a look of guilt. Lucrezia begins to look around she recognises the path to Rome._

_LUCREZIA_

Where are we going?

CESARE

To Rome

LUCREZIA

My children…

CESARE

They are in Rome.

LUCREZIA

How long have they been there?

CESARE

They arrived today. There was an attempt on their lives. My men. They plotted against me

_Lucrezia is hyperventilating_

_LUCREZIA_

My children. I have put them in danger there is nowhere they are safe.

_Lucrezia closes her eyes and begins to topple from the horse. Cesare grabs her._

CESARE

Sister?

LUCREZIA

I cannot go on brother!

_CESARE_

We will rest.

**_EXT. WOODLAND. NIGHT_ **

_Cesare and Lucrezia sit by a tree Cesare stirs the fire and then looks at her. Lucrezia is wrapped in a blanket. She stares into the fire solemnly._

CESARE

You should remove your tunic. We do not want evidence of where we have been.

_Lucrezia drops the blanket and removes the tunic and throws it on to the fire. The fire is dulled for a moment and then grows as the tunic alights. Lucrezia is now dressed in an undershirt her breasts can be seen underneath and Cesare eyes linger on them. Lucrezia shivers and pulls the blanket up. Cesare sits beside her and puts his arm around her._

_CESARE_

Forgive me sister.

_LUCREZIA_

I will forgive you Cesare, when I can forgive myself.

_Cesare moves closer to her and cups her face in his hand he kisses both cheeks._

_CESARE_

I am mad. I am mad for you. I want what I cannot have.

_Lucrezia continues to look into the fire thoughtfully._

_LUCREZIA_

A burden we share.

CESARE

I know it is best for both of us that you marry, but can you blame me for wanting you by my side? You are my first love, and I feel my only love. I need to protect you.

_Lucrezia looks at him_

LUCREZIA

I know my love. But can you protect me from yourself?

_Cesare embraces her._

CESARE

I shall put you in harm's way, but I would never harm you.

LUCREZIA

And what of those around me? Giovanni, Rodrigo?

CESARE

Never!

LUCREZIA

My husband?

CESARE

I admit I do not have the best record with husbands.

LUCREZIA

I want a husband Cesare. I want a home, a family. I want what you have already. And I want to be happy. Would you deny me this?

CESARE

I could not deny you anything.

LUCREZIA

Then let me marry

**(*the dialogue continues where Cesare and Lucrezia are in the church from where Cesare says you could marry as I have for convenience, to where she says she wants to be freed from this love)**

CESARE

You would never be free of my love.

_He kisses her passionately._

**(*The dialogue continues from where Cesare and Lucrezia are in the church from where Lucrezia says you would find me a husband until where she says so my heart will belong to you)**

_Cesare kisses her neck._

_CESARE_

Your heart

_He kisses her chest_

_CESARE_

Your soul

_He kisses her breast_

_CESARE_

Your body

_Cesare continues to lavish her with kisses while he lays her back, he lifts her undershirt and unties his pants. They make love. As Cesare sees it._

_We see Lucrezia's face and she whispers, inaudible to Cesare._

_LUCREZIA_

One. Two. Three. Four…

**_EXT. STABLES. DAWN_ **

_Lucrezia and Cesare enter on horseback. Micheletto sees them approach and goes to help Lucrezia off the horse. Lucrezia gives him a tired smile and then walks away. Cesare gets of the horse and leads it toward the stable with Micheletto._

MICHELETTO

You found her then.

CESARE

I did, she was resting. Taking time out to think about her imminent marriage

MICHELETTO

So she will marry again?

CESARE

This is her choice.

_Cesare is sullen_

MICHELETTO

This disappoints you?

CESARE

In a way you could not understand.

MICHELETTO

I understand. You Forget My lord, I know much of Forbidden love.

_Cesare looks angrily at Micheletto but his expression melts away and he smiles. They walk off together._

**_(Cesare and Alexander in the papal apartments)_ **

**_(CONT.)_ **

_Alexander suddenly remembers something and goes to his desk he holds two letters he hands one to Cesare_

ALEXANDER

Speaking of deception. This came soon after you returned from Venice.

_Cesare takes the letter and examines it._

CESARE

You did not think to inform me sooner?

ALEXANDER

You were quite preoccupied.

_Cesare continues reading_

ALEXANDER

It names the man responsible for the attack on you and your manservant. A Mario Carlino.

CESARE

You know of him?

ALEXANDER

He is a Cousin to Alphonso II of Naples. And to your sister in law Sancia

_Cesare is intrigued. Alexander hands him the other letter._

ALEXANDER(CONT.)

And then there is this.

_Cesare reads it, and then scrunches it in his hand._

**_(Cesare and Micheletto in the Vatican corridor)_ **

_Through to_

**_(Paulo Orsini and Cesare on the Balcony* but where they talk of the convent and the nun they talk of the villa and the maid)_ **

**_(Vanozza and Lucrezia in the Borgia Villa where *except there is no mention of her boy)_ **

**INT. VATICAN PALACE. DAY**

_The pope is in full regalia, Sancia comes before him she looks around wondering why the formality. Joffre and Cesare are standing by their father. Joffre looks triumphant. She knows something is wrong. She bows to Alexander._

SANCIA

You requested to see me your holiness?

_Alexander holds up the letter from Mario_

ALEXANDER

It is the most unholiest of sins to plot against ones family

_Sancia is confused._

SANCIA

I know not what you speak of

_Alexander opens the letter and begins to read._

ALEXANDER

I have failed. I will be discovered. Get out of Rome now. M

_Sancia's face is ashen._

ALEXANDER

You know of any men who might tell you to leave Rome whose names might start with M

_Sancia hesitates_

_SANCIA_

It could be anyone

CESARE

Could it be your Cousin Mario? The one you were sleeping with?

_We see Joffre smiling_

CESARE (CONT.)

the one who hired assassins to kill myself and Don Micheletto in Venice.

_Sancia falls to her knees._

SANCIA

Your holiness you must believe me I knew nothing of this. Nothing at all!

CESARE

And then She took my sisters children to her private Villa and invited assassins there herself to kill them.

_Sancia is aghast_

SANCIA

Lies!

CESARE

My manservant got there just in time to save them. Sancia would have killed two infants. her own nephews.

SANCIA

Never! I would never harm a hair on their precious heads!

_She looks to Joffre_

SANCIA (CONT.)

Joffre defend me!

JOFFRE

She is guilty of adultery. She fornicated with my brother, this Mario and a number of other men. She is the most corrupt of souls.

_ALEXANDER_

Sancia, you are accused of adultery, infanticide, parricide and treason against the holy mother church. You will be sent to Castel St. Angelo while we investigate the claims of your husband and brother in law.

_Alexander motions to the guards._

ALEXANDER (CONT.)

Guards. Take her away

_The guards approach Sancia and haul her up by her arms_

SANCIA

No, no it is not true! Please Joffre

_Joffre looks away_

_SANCIA (CONT.)_

Cesare?

_Cesare glares at her without emotion_

_SANCIA (CONT.)_

Lucrezia, you must call Lucrezia she knows the truth!

ALEXANDER

You have attempted to take the lives of her children. We would save her the trauma of reliving such a nightmare.

SANCIA

Call Lucrezia!

_She continues to scream for Lucrezia and resist as the guards drag her out._

_Joffre and Alexander have a look of guilt on their faces. Cesare is nonchalant._


	7. The Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucrezia learns more about what may await her in Ferrara. Lucrezia learns of her fathers and brothers plans for her and her family. Lucrezia makes plans to take her children to safety.

**Chapter Seven - The Poet**

**INT. BORGIA PALACE. DAY**

_Vanozza is in her palace admiring her art works and moving them about, Joffre enters._

VONOZZA

Joffre

_They embrace and Joffre kisses her._

JOFFRE

I must apologise mother. I am leaving

VANOZZA

Leaving? Where?

JOFFRE

I must go back to my home. My people need me. I will have much to attend to now Naples has fallen.

VANOZZA

Why must you take your leave so hastily. You must stay longer, dine with your family before you go.

JOFFRE

Why should I?

_Vanozza looks hurt_

VANOZZA

We are your family Joffre

JOFFRE

Father hates me, Cesare hates me, Lucrezia will surely hate me too, and Sancia

_He trails off deep in thought._

VANOZZA

Nobody hates you.

JOFFRE

They do mother. I see it in their every action. I am not welcome here. I never should have come.

VANOZZA

And what of your poor mother you would leave her? Surely you don't think I hate you.

_Joffre turns to her._

JOFFRE

No mother. I know you love me, but a man cannot survive on his mother's love alone.

VANOZZA

You have the love of your wife

_Joffre does not reply. He does not want her to know of Sancia's fate. He steps away from Vanozza and backs towards the door._

JOFFRE

I'm sorry mother. I am not your little boy anymore. I must go out in this world and make myself a man. Until we meet again.

_He bows to her and leaves._

_Vanozza watches him leave stunned._

**_INT. PAPAL QUARTERS. DAY_ **

_Alexander is sitting at his desk signing papers. Lucrezia storms in furious._

LUCREZIA

Father!

_Alexander looks up and groans._

ALEXANDER

What is it Lucrezia we are immensely busy.

LUCREZIA

You have locked my sister up In Castel St. Angelo!

ALEXANDER

Sister-in-law

LUCREZIA

It is no matter! what is she doing there!

ALEXANDER

Sancia was conspiring to have your brother killed.

LUCREZIA

Nonsense father! She had nothing to do with it. She only managed to be cousin to the person involved.

ALEXANDER

She conspired to have your children murdered.

_Lucrezia is incredulous_

LCREZIA

Father! You and I both know that isn't true.

_Alexander is rubbing the tension from his brow_

ALEXANDER

Lucrezia. Sancia is from Naples. We go to war with Naples. She is a political embarrassment!

LUCREZIA

You lock an innocent woman away because she is an embarrassment?

ALEXANDER

This will only be a part time arrangement. Once the war is done, we shall release her and she can go back to – Squillace.

LUCREZIA

That is inhumane and cruel father.

ALEXANDER

She is very comfortable there, we have given her a fine room.

LUCREZIA

Yet she is still imprisoned.

ALEXANDER

What's done is done Lucrezia. She will stay where she is until we no longer need her to be there.

LUCREZIA

We will see about that!

_She turns and goes to storm out_

ALEXANDER

Lucrezia

_Lucrezia turns around. And stares at him angrily._

ALEXANDER

There is something else we must speak of.

LUCREZIA

What is it.

_Alexander sighs and then takes in a deep breath._

ALEXANDER

Giovanni is no longer your son.

_Lucrezia is stunned, she angrily marches towards Alexander at his desk._

LUCREZIA

He is not my son?

ALEXANDER

No. we couldn't have that kind of blemish on your name. The bastard child of a stable boy. It is not becoming of a Borgia.

LUCREZIA

So now he is to be an orphan?

ALEXANDER

No. Cesare will now be listed as his father with an unknown woman.

_Lucrezia is furious._

LUCREZIA

You give my son to my brother and you don't even consult me?!

ALEXANDER

We are your father and we are the pope of Rome, we will make decisions that are best for this family.

LUCREZIA'

You cannot make decisions for me and for my own children!

ALEXANDER

I think you will find that we can.

_He stands and challenges Lucrezia._

ALEXANDER

And when the child is old enough we shall send him to live with Cesare in France, and if you do not begin to obey me we may just send Rodrigo too!

LUCREZIA

You will not send my children anywhere!

_Alexander is now furious and he begins to speak in the first person._

ALEXANDER

If I want to I will! If I want to send them to France I will! If I want to marry you off I will, If I want to lock you away in Castel St. Angelo I will. You are my daughter and I will do with you what I will!

_Lucrezia is completely stunned. Tears fall down her cheeks and she angrily races out of the room._

_Alexander collapses back in his chair. He rubs his temples regretfully._

**_(Lucrezia and Bembo in Vatican gardens)_ **

_Though to_

**_(Lucrezia and Cesare on Borgia Villa stairs)_ **

**_INT. CASTEL ST. ANGELO. DAY_ **

_A guard is standing by a heavy wooden door with a wooden viewing latch on it. Lucrezia enters and goes to the guard._

_The guard dips his head_

GUARD

My lady.

LUCREZIA

Open the door I have need to speak with the prisoner.

_The guard opens the door._

**_INT. SANCIA'S CELL. DAY_ **

_It's a small room with a barred window a bed and a washing stand. It is furnished well. Sancia sits on the bed looking forlorn. Lucrezia enters and she jumps up and runs to her embracing her._

SANCIA

Lucrezia I thought you would never come!

LUCREZIA

I am sorry dear sister. I had much to think on.

_Lucrezia returns the embrace_

SANCIA

You still call me sister? So you do not believe what they say?

LUCREZIA

No. Cesare already told me it was his men who planned the attack, they were trying to get at him through my children. I am sorry sister but you have become a piece in their game. They have ulterior motives for having you locked up here.

SANCIA

I thought Cesare cared for me.

_Lucrezia releases Sancia and examines her face_

LUCREZIA

No Sancia, him too?

_Sancia begins to weep again_

SANCIA

Him too. I cannot control my heart. I love easily, and I love freely. I am vile. the most vile of creatures I do deserve to be here.

_Lucrezia reluctantly takes Sancia in her arms again and strokes her deep in thought._

LUCREZIA

No sister. You are not vile, you are a woman. A woman who has been manipulated by the most cunning and ruthless men in all of Italy.

SANCIA

What can we do?

LUCREZIA

You must wait, but be ready. I will get you out of here

SANCIA

How?

LUCREZIA

Being the pope's daughter allows you certain accesses. Do not worry sister I will get you out of here. I ask you but one favour.

SANCIA

LUCREZIA

When I get you out, you must leave Rome and never return

SANCIA

Of course.

LUCREZIA

And you will take my children with you.

_Sancia is stunned._

_LUCREZIA (CONT.)_

It is not safe for them here. It is not safe for them anywhere that my father or brother will have access to them. They will end up as pieces in their game too, or worse, murdered in an attempt at revenge on them. Say you'll do this for me.

_Sancia nods she beings to weep again._

_SANCIA_

You do me great honour Lucrezia. I will not fail you. I will care for them as if they were my own.

_Lucrezia embraces her again._

LUCREZIA

I know you will.

_A single tear falls down her cheek._


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apocalypse arrives.

**_Chapter 8 – The End_ **

**_(Lucrezia and Della Rovere in Della Rovere's Palazzo_ ** _*where she mentions child it is children. **)**_

 **_(Lucrezia, Alexander and Cesare in the popes quarters *_ ** _while talking Lucrezia spots a letter sealed with the popes mark which he has not yet sent off, she carefully tucks it away in the folds of her gown **)**_

**_INT. CASTEL ST. ANGELO . DAY_ **

_Lucrezia approaches the guard by Sancia's door. The guard bows to Lucrezia_

LUCREZIA

My father has ordered the immediate release of Sancia. She is to accompany me now.

GUARD

But my lady -

_She has a letter in her hand sealed with the popes mark. She hands it to him. He examines the seal and opens the door._

**INT. SANCIA'S CELL. DAY**

_Sancia is sitting on the bed looking out the window, she turns to the sound of the door opening._

SANCIA

Lucrezia!

_She jumps up of the bed and walks over to embrace her._

LUCREZIA

We must go. Now.

_Sancia nods and quickly grabs her cloak. They hastily leave the room._

**_EXT. CASTEL ST. ANGELO. DAY_ **

_a carriage awaits them. Giovanni, Rodrigo and a nurse wait within. Lucrezia helps Sancia in. Giovanni jumps to her._

GIOVANNI

Aunty Sancia!

_they embrace. Sancia turns back to Lucrezia. They are both weeping._

LUCREZIA

You must make haste sister. I will not have any of you near when the apocalypse hits.

SANCIA

Thankyou

LUCREZIA

No, thank you Sancia. Please take care of my babies.

_Lucrezia kisses Giovanni and the baby Rodrigo. She still weeps._

LUCREZIA

You be good for your aunt Sancia

GIOVANNI

Yes mama

SANCIA

They will be loved.

LUCREZIA

They will be safe.

_Lucrezia steps away and waves the driver on. The carriage rolls away. Lucrezia watches it leave tears stream down her cheeks. She pulls the hood up of her cloak and walks back towards the Vatican._

**_INT. Castel St. Angelo .EVENING_ **

_The guard walks into a small room with a desk and a lantern. He takes out the letter from the pope he breaks the seal on the letter. He looks at it and examines the writing on it. He turns it over and looks at the back. He looks up in dismay. He has been fooled._

**_(Cesare, Lucrezia and Alexander in the dining room)_ **

_Through to -_

**_(Machiavelli's legends *_ ** _in the scene where Cesare dies, it is instead Micheletto who calls out Cesare’s name as he rushes to his aid. As Cesare lies on his back looking at the camera he whispers "Lucrezia" **)**_

**INT. BROTHEL. DAY**

_Joffre rolls around on a massive bed with three courtesans. They drink and dine on fruit and sweets in bed laughing._

_IT DISSOLVES INTO_

_The portrait of Joffre Borgia. A legend reads._

LEGEND

Joffre Borgia never saw his wife Sancia again. When she died without issue he inherited her lands and titles.

**_EXT. GARDEN. DAY_ **

_Sancia is playing happily running through the gardens with two young boys._

_IT DISSOLVES INTO_

_The portrait of Sancia d'Aragona. A legend reads._

LEGEND

Sancia cared for Lucrezia's children until her death.

**_(the legend of Della Rovere continues)_ **

**THE END?**

**Continue to Chapter 9 to see extended ending.**


	9. Absolution

**CHAPTER 9 – ABSOLUTION**

**EXT. CHATEAU. FRANCE. DAY**

_Cesare's carriage rolls through the front gates. A small guard and Micheletto follow._

**_INT. CHATEAU GARDENS. DAY_ **

_Charlotte is waiting at the front of the Chateau. As the carriage pulls to a stop she runs towards it and opens it to see the feverish and pale Cesare inside._

CHARLOTTE

My Husband.

_Cesare holds up a weak hand and Charlotte grasps it._

**INT. CHURCH. FERRARA. DAY**

_Alfonoso stands at the alter with his men, on the other side are Lucrezia's ladies and her mother Vanozza. Lucrezia enters the church in a dazzling wedding gown and the crowd turn to stare at her. Alfonso is talking to one of his men as she approaches._

ALFONSO

Why is it that women are always late to their own weddings?

GIORGIO

It is tradition my lord

ALPHONSO

Ridiculous tradition. If you want to be married then show up on time. No husband wants to wait around looking like a fool.

_Giorgio smiles at him._

ALFONSO (CONT.)

I don't think I will ever understand women.

GIORGIO

I don't think they are made to be understood.

ALFONSO

No. They are made to bear fruit. Which is exactly what we want from them.

GIORGIO

And nothing else?

_Alfonso gives him a sly smile._

ALFONSO

And nothing else.

_As Lucrezia approaches she gives him a warm smile and he smiles back at her. He then turns back to Giorgio._

ALFONSO (CONT.)

At least she is beautiful.

_Alfonso takes Lucrezia's hand and they approach the alter and the ceremony begins. Alfonso smiles at Giorgio and Lucrezia smiles at Bembo who is among the crowd._

**INT. CESARE'S BEDROOM. FRANCE. DAY**

_Cesare lies on the bed still pale and sweating. Micheletto is by his side. Charlotte enters carrying the toddler Louise. Micheletto bows to her and then leaves. Cesare looks up at Charlotte and the child._

CHARLOTTE

Louise – this is your father.

_Louise looks down on Cesare. Cesare gives a weak smile and then holds up his arms to her. Charlotte carefully places Louise on the bed beside Cesare. Cesare strokes Louise's cheeks and hands. A pleasant smile is on his face and he sheds a tear._

CESARE

She is beautiful

CHARLOTTE

She is a strong and healthy girl.

_She looks to Cesare._

CHARLOTTE

Maybe even stronger than her father.

_She smiles at Cesare and he smiles back, then he looks sullen._

**INT. BALLROOM. EVENING**

_Lucrezia dances around the room beaming and looking lovely. She dances with many men including Bembo. The Duke watches her entranced._

**INT. BEDROOM. EVENING**

_Lucrezia is being prepared by her ladies for bed. In an adjoining room we see Alfonso being prepared by Giorgio._

ALFONSO

Consummation. Another thing I don't understand.

GIORGIO

The marriage is not valid until it has been Consummated.

ALFONSO

I don't see why it has to be done so soon, can it not just happen naturally.

GIORGIO

It is best done when there are both sides of the family here present. To say you went in to the bedroom together and emerged together the next morning.

ALFONSO

Well, at least she is vibrant and beautiful and quite lovely really. I think I will be fond of her.

_He smiles at Giorgio. Giorgio holds him by the back of his head and kisses him passionately._

GIOGRIO

Not fonder than you are of me I hope.

_Alfonso smiles and nods and then approaches the waiting Lucrezia in the other room. She smiles at him._

**EXT. GARDENS. DAY**

_Lucrezia and Vanozza are sitting outside enjoying the sun. Bembo is sitting on a garden wall in the background writing._

VANOZZA

So tell me, how was your wedding night

LUCREZIA

It was. Satisfactory.

VANOZZA

Only satisfactory?

LUCREZIA

Satisfactory is all it needs to be. He is my husband. Not my lover.

_Lucrezia smiles and then turns to Bembo who looks up and smiles_

VANOZZA

Now _he_ is very handsome

_Lucrezia is still looking at Bembo_

LUCREZIA

Isn't he just.

VANOZZA

He may even be more handsome than Alfonso's lovers.

_They both chuckle._

LUCREZIA

I think I could be happy here mother.

VANOZZA

I am glad of this. I do so want you to be happy.

_They smile at each other._

VANOZZA (CONT.)

Do you think of your children?

_Lucrezia's smile fades away._

LUCREZIA

Every minute, of every hour of every day.

VANOZZA

You could send for them? There is a new pope about to be elected. Our enemies will disperse. Surely they will be safe with you again.

LUCREZIA

No mother. It is not our enemies that I worry about. It is myself. I don't know if I can trust myself to make the right choices. To make the best choices for my children.

VANOZZA

Maybe in time

LUCREZIA

Yes, maybe in time.

_Lucrezia pulls out a paper._

LUCREZIA

They send me letters every week. Look Giovanni is learning how to write.

_Lucrezia shows Vanozza the scribble on the page._

VANOZZA

How darling.

_They both gush over the paper_

VANOZZA (CONT.)

And what of the other letters?

_Lucrezia's expression changes_

LUCREZIA

I am still not ready to read Cesare's letters mother.

_Vanozza nods_

VANOZZA

I will keep them for you. For when you are ready.

_Lucrezia nods and they turn back to the garden._

**_INT. SANCIA'S VILLA. DAY_ **

_Sancia is playing on the floor with Giovanni who is around 5 and Rodrigo who is almost 2, Rodrigo sits on her lap._

RODRIGO

Mama

_Sancia has a look of joy on her face. She embraces Rodrigo_

SANCIA

Oh Rodrigo you said mama! We are so proud.

_Giovanni comes over to them._

GIOVANNI

No Rodrigo that's not mama.

RODRIGO

Mama

_Giovanni is angry_

GIOVANNI

No Rodrigo that's Sancia. Our mother is gone!

_Sancia puts her arm around Giovanni and pulls him down to sit by her._

SANCIA

He doesn't know any better my love. They are just words to him.

GIOVANNI

But you're not his mother.

SANCIA

No I'm not, but I love you both very much.

_She gives them a squeeze_

GIOVANNI

Will we see mama again?

SANCIA

I'm sure you will, but mama needs to have a rest, and you will stay with me until she is feeling better.

_Giovanni nods_

GIOVANNI

And where is our papa?

_Sancia is taken by surprise._

SANCIA

Why do you speak of your papa?

GIOVANNI

The other boys. They have papas. Where is mine?

SANCIA

I'm sorry Giovanni, your papa died when you were just a baby.

_Giovanni thinks it over_

GIOVANNI

And what about Rodrigo's papa. Where is he?

_Sancia smiles at him and gives him a squeeze._

SANCIA

Rodrigo's papa died before he was even born. He was my brother you know? That's why I am your aunt.

GIOVANNI

Do all papas die?

SANCIA

Eventually yes. All papas must die, and mamas and even aunts.

_Giovanni looks upset._

SANCIA

Do not worry my love; I won't die for a long, long time.

_Giovanni hugs her and goes back to playing._

**EXT. CHATEAU GARDENS. DAY**

_Micheletto pushes the weak Cesare around in a wheeled chair._

CESARE

Do you have word from Rome?

MICHELETTO

The smoke is still black.

CESARE

I must return. I must secure my future.

MICHELETTO

My lord, you cannot return to Rome in your current state. You are too weak; your enemies would seize such an opportunity.

CESARE

I get stronger every day. I can only hope that the smoke continues to stay black until I am strong enough to return.

MICHELETTO

When you are strong enough, I will be by your side, my lord.

CESARE

I will need your help Micheletto. I will need you to train with me. Build my strength again.

MICHELETTO

Of course my lord, I am at your service.

_Cesare smiles warmly at him and then begins to think._

CESARE

When we first met, you said that you would be glad to work in the service of god.

MICHELETTO

That I did

CESARE

My father is no longer pope.

_MICHELETTO_

No he is not.

CESARE

And I am no longer the pope's son.

MICHELETTO

No you are not.

CESARE

Yet, here you are.

MICHELETTO

I have not been in Gods service for quite some time now.

CESARE

I am glad to have you in my service.

MICHELETTO

I am glad to be in your service, my lord.

CESARE

Cesare

MICHELETTO

Cesare.

_They smile at each other._

CESARE

And tell me. Has there been word from Ferrara?

_Micheletto shakes his head_

MICHELETTO

I am sorry my - Cesare. Lucrezia has not sent reply to your letters.

_Cesare looks sullen_

**INT. LUCREZIAS BEDROOM. NIGHT**

_Lucrezia and Bembo are making love. They finish and Bembo places kisses all over Lucrezia's face and body. She giggles. Bembo rolls of the bed and starts to get dressed. Lucrezia watches._

LUCREZIA

I wish you could hold me though-out the night?

BEMBO

I wish it too my love, but I cannot be seen emerging from your rooms in the morning. It would cause talk.

LUCREZIA

I do not think my husband cares who emerges from my rooms.

BEMBO

No, I think not. But I do not want the people to think badly of you.

LUCREZIA

I am used to people thinking badly of me.

_Bembo moves to the bed and embraces her._

BEMBO

Then I shall have to think of some wonderful things to write about you, and change their thoughts.

_They kiss and Bembo finishes dressing and then goes to leave. Lucrezia pulls up the covers ready to sleep._

**INT. CORRIDOR. NIGHT**

_Bembo leaves Lucrezia's room grinning and walks down the corridor, he comes face to face with Alfonso. Alfonso looks towards Lucrezia's door._

ALFONSO

You make my wife happy.

BEMBO

I try my lord

ALFONSO

Good. Keep making her happy. Just be sure there are no children made. I would like my own child to be my heir.

_Bembo is stunned but nods. Alfonso turns and leaves._

**INT. EMPTY STABLE. EVENING**

_Micheletto and Cesare are sparring. Cesare is making swings at Micheletto and Micheletto is merely defending himself._

CESARE

Word from Rome?

MICHELETTO

I'm sorry. The smoke is clean. A pope has been elected.

CESARE

Della Rovere?

MICHELETTO

Yes. Julius II

_Cesare angrily starts slashing and Micheletto defends with ease._

CESARE

Come on Micheletto, you have to give me some challenge

MICHELETTO

I don't want you to overexert yourself.

CESARE

I must overexert myself if I want to get strong.

_Micheletto lunges at Cesare and starts swinging wildly, Cesare tries to block but he ends up down in the dirt. Micheletto holds out a hand to help him up. Cesare takes it and gets back up._

MICHELETTO

We must take this one day at a time. It will be some time before you are strong enough to fight again.

CESARE

I cannot wait that long. Della Rovere sits on St. Peters throne. The people will rebel against me. I will lose my lands. Everything I fought so hard for.

MICHELETTO

Do not fear Cesare. You will win them back, and I will be right by your side.

_They spar a little more._

CESARE

My sister? Any word from her?

_Micheletto shakes his head._

_Cesare again slashes angrily at Micheletto and they continue to spar._

**INT. ALFONSOS QUARTERS. DAY**

_Alfonso is working alongside some of his advisors. Lucrezia approaches and Alfonso waves his advisors away._

ALFONSO

My wife, how can I be of service?

LUCREZIA

I have some wonderful news for you.

ALFONSO

Well, let me hear it.

LUCREZIA

I am with child.

_Alfonso puts down his quill and gets up from his desk, he walks over to Lucrezia and embraces her._

ALFONSO

This is wonderful news. Finally a child of my own.

_Lucrezia smiles back at him. And Alfonso draws away a little, but still holds her hands affectionately._

ALFONSO

And we are sure that it is my own child?

_Lucrezia blushes._

LUCREZIA

Yes husband, Pietro and I, we were very careful. We were clean. The child is from our union.

_She nods to Alfonso._

ALFONSO

Marvellous. We should organise a celebration.

_He embraces her again and Lucrezia is smiling happily._

**INT. DINING ROOM. EVENING**

_Lucrezia and Alfonso sit before a great feast. There are dancers and entertainers. Bembo approaches Lucrezia and asks her to dance, Alfonso nods his approval. They begin to dance._

BEMBO

Your are blooming my love.

LUCREZIA

You are looking rather delightful yourself.

_Bembo smiles and pulls her in close_

BEMBO

You are sure the child is not my own?

LUCREZIA

Yes my love. This is the child of my husband.

BEMBO

It's a pity, I wouldn't have minded a child of my own.

LUCREZIA

I do not think I am the one to give you one Pietro. You may have to find another for that.

BEMBO

I don't think I could find another like you.

LUCREZIA

You may have to. You will not be able to bed me again until after the baby is born.

BEMBO

That would be torture for me. I don't think I could bear it.

LUCREZIA

Don't fear my love, you will still have my kisses.

_She kisses him sweetly on the cheek and he beams._

_He spins her around and draws her back in, and she lets out a yelp which makes everyone around her turn. She falls in Bembo's arms and he struggles to hold her up. She is gasping and moaning in pain and as she falls to the ground we see blood on her underskirts. Alfonso and Vanozza both run to her aid._

**_INT. LUCREZIAS BEDROOM. DAY_ **

_Lucrezia lays in the bed pale and sweating. Vanozza is by her side wiping her brow. A nurse stands to the side. A medic is examining her. He finishes and goes to the basin to wash his hands. Vanozza looks at him._

MEDIC

I'm sorry. The baby is gone.

_Lucrezia begins to sob weakly and her mother comforts her._

_The medic moves to the door and motions for Vanozza to follow. Vanozza kisses Lucrezia and then calls the nurse over to sit by her._

**INT. CORRIDOR. DAY**

_Alfonso is waiting outside he runs to the Medic as he appears with Vanozza. The medic closes the door._

MEDIC

I am truly sorry my lord, the baby is gone.

_Alfonso puts his hands to his head in grief._

ALFONSO

And my wife?

_The medic shakes his head and looks at them gravely._

MEDIC

it does not look good. Her womb is torn, she continues to lose blood.

_Vanozza gasps and starts to weep._

ALFONSO

Will she recover?

MEDIC

In my experience they rarely do.

_Vanozza begins to sob and Alfonso holds her._

**_INT. STABLES. EVENING_ **

_Micheletto and Cesare are sparring. Cesare is much stronger now. He parries lunges and ripostes with ease. Micheletto is attacking more ferociously now. Cesare sends out a flurry of strikes taking Micheletto off guard. He falls to the ground with Cesare's sword at his throat._

CESARE

I think I am recovered.

MICHELETTO

I think you are.

_Cesare draws Micheletto up._

MICHELETTO

I have a reward for you

_Micheletto pulls out a letter from his coat._

_Cesare and Micheletto playfully wrestle for the letter. Cesare snatches the letter and breaks the seal._

CESARE

From my sister?

_He reads the letter, as he reads the smile on his face turns to a look of horror. He storms off._

**_EXT. CHATEAU. DAY_ **

_Charlotte and Louise, who is now about three, are saying goodbye to Cesare. Cesare mounts his horse and leaves the chateau with Micheletto following._

**_INT. LUCREZIAS BEDROOM. DAY_ **

_Lucrezia lays on the bed, pale and sweating, a nurse attends her. Lucrezia holds a rosary to her chest. Cesare enters and walks over to her. He takes a look at her and then kisses her gently on the lips. He slowly seats himself by her side and holds her hand. Lucrezia turns to the nurse, and weakly speaks._

LUCREZIA

Leave us

_The nurse bows to Lucrezia and to Cesare and leaves._

CESARE

Lucrezia I am here for you.

_Lucrezia stares at the ceiling._

CESARE

I didn't know if I should come. You never replied to my letters

_Lucrezia continues to stare._

CESARE

Are you going to talk to me?

_Lucrezia continues to stare._

_Cesare puts his head on the bed and breaks down in tears._

CESARE

Please talk to me.

LUCREZIA

You shouldn't have come.

_Cesare sits up and looks at her._

_LUCREZIA_

But I'm glad you did

_She manages a weak smile, and Cesare touches her face affectionately._

**_INT. LUCREZIAS BEDROOM. EVENING_ **

_Lucrezia lying on her back. The rosary clutched to her chest. She looks deathly. Cesare is by her side._

LUCREZIA

I would have you hear my Confession Cesare.

CESARE

You forget sis. I am no longer Cardinal. But I can get –

LUCREZIA

No Cesare. I want you to hear it.

_Cesare grasps her hands and moves in closer._

LUCREZIA(CONT.)

I have sinned greatly. I am a liar and an adulteress.

_She gasps._

LUCREZIA (CONT.)

I seduced my own brother, and carried his child within me.

_A tear runs down Cesare's cheek._

LUCREZIA (CONT.)

I murdered my own husband, and allowed his death to be covered up and I -

_She takes in a deep breath and gives a long sigh._

LUCREZIA (CONT.)

When their power got so great, and I feared for the life I would have, and for the life of my children.

_She gasps again_

LUCREZIA (CONT.)

I poisoned my own father and brother, whom I loved so much. I murdered my own father.

_Lucrezia and Cesare are both crying._

LUCREZIA

I poisoned my brother and when he lay weak and sick and begged me for his help, I abandoned him.

_Cesare stands up and kisses her on her forehead and on her cheeks, kissing away her tears._

CESARE

God hears your confession and he absolves you of your sins.

LUCREZIA

My confession was not for God.

_Cesare nods_

CESARE

I forgive you of your sins.

_Lucrezia manages a weak smile. Cesare continues to weep and kiss her face and hands._

_When he steps away Lucrezia's eyes are closed and she is silent. Cesare shakes her._

CESARE (CONT.)

Lucrezia

_She does not respond. He shakes her again more violently_

CESARE (CONT.)

Lucrezia!

_When she doesn't respond he moves to the door opens it and calls outside._

CESARE (CONT.)

She does not wake!

_The medic comes in and looks her over, he takes her pulse._

MEDIC

She is weakening. I do not think she will last the night. I will send for the Duke.

_The medic hurries off and Cesare stands in the room looking lost._

**INT. CHURCH. NIGHT**

_Cesare bursts through the church doors and strides down the aisle. An attendant begins to approach him but when he sees the look on his face he scurries away. Cesare falls to his knees before the crucifixion. He clasps his hands in front of him. Tears stream down his face._

CESARE

Heavenly father, I was not a good bishop, I was not a good cardinal, I was not even a good Christian. I have forsaken you on a number of occasions. But I kneel before you as your humble servant. I will mend my ways. I will live by your word. I will love my fellow man, I will care for my wife and my child. I will love my sister in the way the good lord intended. I commit myself to your service - please.

_He sobs_

CESARE (CONT.)

Please spare my sister.

_He is sobbing and weeping uncontrollably._

CESARE

She is innocent. She was just a piece in my father's game. A piece in _our_ game. We used her to get what we wanted, we had no regard for her happiness. She is our victim. Please spare her!

_Cesare crumples into a ball and continues to sob._

**INT. LUCREZIAS BEDROOM. DAY**

_Lucrezia is in the bed, Alfonso and Vanozza are by her side. Cesare lies with his head on her bed at her other side sleeping. We are looking at Cesare's face and we see a hand gently stroke his hair and face._

LUCREZIA

_Cesare lifts his head and looks to his sister. She is smiling and there is colour in her cheeks. She looks as if she'll recover. Cesare kisses her on the forehead._

CESARE

God has heard my prayers.

_They embrace each other and weep._

**EXT. GARDEN. DAY**

_Lucrezia and Cesare sit in the garden. Lucrezia is covered with a blanket._

CESARE

You look as if you'll make a full recovery

LUCREZIA

Yes the medic says I will be fine. He thinks I will still be able to have more children.

_Lucrezia beams_

_Cesare is thinking._

CESARE

Where are the children sis.

_Lucrezia frowns and sighs._

LUCREZIA

I sent them away before – Before father died.

CESARE

Where did you send them?

LUCREZIA

They are with our sister in law, Sancia. In Naples.

CESARE

I would very much like to see them.

_Lucrezia squeezes his hand._

LUCREZIA

When you are ready send word. I will let Sancia know.

_Cesare smiles. They continue to talk inaudible._

**_INT. LUCREZIAS BEDROOM. DAY_ **

_Lucrezia and Bembo sit by the window. Lucrezia clutches a rosary._

LUCREZIA

After all that has happened. I must turn my life around. I must be a good Christian, a good wife, a good mother.

BEMBO

What does this mean?

LUCREZIA

I'm sorry my love you cannot come to my bed anymore

_Bembo looks crushed. Lucrezia takes his hand. Bembo kisses her hand._

BEMBO

I will continue to write for you my love.

LUCREZIA

This would please me.

_They smile at each other._

**EXT. PALACE. FERRARA. DAY**

_Lucrezia, Alfonso and Vanozza are saying goodbye to Micheletto and Cesare. Lucrezia speaks to Micheletto. Vanozza is embracing Cesare and weeping._

LUCREZIA

You will keep my brother safe Micheletto?

MICHELETTO

I will try my best my lady.

_He bows and Lucrezia kisses him on the top of his head. Micheletto looks up and they smile at each other. Cesare moves out of Vanozza's embrace and goes to Lucrezia._

LUCREZIA

Must you return to war Cesare? Can't you move back to France and live a quiet life with Charlotte and Louise?

CESARE

I must reclaim what is mine.

_Lucrezia steps in close to him and plays with the neckline of his doublet._

LUCREZIA

Am I still yours Cesare?

_Cesare draws her in and holds her. He speaks into her ear._

CESARE

You are your own.

_Lucrezia's face rests on Cesare's shoulder. She smiles._

_Cesare is now mounted on his horse. He waves as he departs. Micheletto follows. Lucrezia, Vanozza and Alfonso wave them off. They turn to go back inside. Lucrezia is the last to leave._

**EXT. SANCIAS VILLA. EVENING**

_A worn out looking Cesare walks up the stairs to the waiting Sancia. She does not look impressed._

CESARE

Sancia. My sister told you of my visit?

SANCIA

She did.

CESARE

I am sorry, for what happened. For what I did.

_Sancia nods but does not look happy, she turns and walks inside and Cesare follows._

**_INT. VILLA. EVENING_ **

_Sancia walks into a great room with Cesare following. Two boys of about 6 and 9 are dressed in formal attire and are waiting. Cesare approaches them and speaks to Giovanni, the eldest._

CESARE

Hello Giovanni

GIOVANNI

I think I remember you, but you look old now.

_Cesare chuckles._

CESARE

I have been at war. It ages a person.

GIOVANNI

Don Francesco teaches me the sword. I will be a soldier one day. Can I join your army?

CESARE

I would very much like that, but by the time you're old enough, hopefully I'll have no need of an army.

_Giovanni nods. Cesare moves to Rodrigo and takes a knee. Emotion is in his face._

CESARE

Hello Rodrigo.

RODRIGO

I don't think I remember you.

CESARE

No, you were just a baby when –

_He swallows._

CESARE (CONT.)

I am your – uncle Cesare.

_He chokes on uncle._

RODRIGO

Hello uncle.

CESARE

And what of you, do you want to be a soldier too?

RODRIGO

No, I'm going to join the church. I want to be pope like my grandfather was.

_Cesare smiles at him and draws him in for a hug. Tears fall down his cheeks._

CESARE

A fine pope you will be.

**EXT. SANCIAS VILLA. DAY**

_Cesare leaves on horseback. The children are waving to him as he leaves Sancia stands behind them. When Cesare has gone they go back inside the Villa._

A MONTAGE -

_Cesare at war, surrounded by men fighting, he hacks a man to the ground, and then yells and holds his hands up triumphantly, his men cheer around him._

_Sancia is walking through the villa. She clutches her chest and then slowly collapses to the floor._

_Now Sancia is in a bed looking pale and deathly. Rodrigo and Giovanni stand by her bed side crying. She reaches out a weak hand to them._

_A carriage rolls towards the beautiful city of Ferrara. Two faces pop out of the window, the excited faces of Rodrigo and Giovanni. The carriage continues into the city._

_Micheletto and Cesare are battling. A spear catches Cesare and he tumbles from his horse. Micheletto sees and he calls out._

MICHELETTO

Cesare!

_Lucrezia is sitting in the Palace garden watching Giovanni and Rodrigo play, she laughs at them. A messenger appears and approaches. As he approaches a look of concern grows on her face._

_Micheletto races towards Cesare. The arrows are launched into him as he runs. He falls to the ground. His face is in the ash. He can hear the squeals of horses and men and the clash of steel. It is very much like his dream of Pascal. He reaches his hand out to the dying Cesare. Cesare is lying on his back. Tears run down his face. He whispers._

CESARE

Lucrezia

_Lucrezia opens the letter and reads. She begins to weep and sob and the boys come over to see her. They both hug her. She continues to weep and holds the boys close to her and as she strokes Rodrigo's hair she whispers –_

LUCREZIA

Cesare

**THE END.**


End file.
